


斯德哥尔摩情人

by huangzi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abortion, M/M, Pregnant, Thorki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangzi/pseuds/huangzi
Summary: bilibili“困了就睡好好活酱”视频：av6228614 同名配文“大抵因我深陷某种英雄主义，所以我并未爱上你尽力呈现的美好面貌，而是爱上了你浑浊不堪的内心。”





	1. 加冕风波

金碧辉煌的神殿中传出一声怒吼，伴着果盘酒杯哗啦破碎声，水果佳肴滚落一地，始作俑者——索尔此时独自坐在神殿台阶，怒气冲天，一言不发。今天本是他的加冕日，是他盼望已久的大日子，在万众瞩目下他即将被授予王位，却被该死的霜巨人打断。更让索尔恼怒的是他提出出兵约顿海姆，震慑住那些妄想偷盗远古东棺的霜巨人，奥丁不仅坚决反对，甚至提醒他他还不是阿斯加德的王，至少现在不是。他的能力人品使得所有国民拥戴他为王，可他并不被父亲认可，这让索尔有很强的挫败感。  
亲眼目睹索尔和奥丁争执后，洛基一直悄悄跟着索尔。加冕仪式上，索尔投向洛基的眼神，盛满了得意。洛基很确定他亲爱的哥哥有多在意这个王位，而此刻他也一定会为得不到父王的认可而恼羞成怒。  
待索尔发泄完怒火，洛基慢慢从藏身的石柱后走出，坐到索尔身边。  
“现在来陪我可不明智，弟弟。”  
索尔语气里带着明显的克制，洛基决定先保持沉默，让索尔主动说出内心想法。  
“这本该是我的荣耀之日。”洛基的出现使得索尔情绪又激动起来。他暗暗希望着，洛基能懂他。  
“那天总会来的，迟早会来的。”洛基一边专注于索尔的表情变化，一边小心措辞，“如果这么说能安慰你的话，我觉得你是对的。关于霜巨人，关于劳非，关于一切，他们能入侵阿斯加德一次，谁又能保证他们下一次不会卷土重来呢？”  
“正是如此！”索尔如愿听到了想听的话，激动地拔高声调。  
“但你的任何行动，都会违背父王的意愿。”洛基点明事实，他关注到索尔表情起了变化，这意味着事情正朝着洛基想要的方向发展……  
果真，索尔马上提议，要亲自去约顿海姆发出警告。  
“不不，我知道你在想什么……”  
洛基太了解索尔，一旦他认定要做的事，谁都无法阻止。  
“这是以绝后患的唯一方法，而且我们的父亲曾经率兵征战约顿海姆，夺回了远古东棺，而我们只是去寻求回应。”索尔知道洛基在担心什么，这些也是朋友们担心的，他耐下心来向所有人解释这是场绝对安全的行动。  
戏还是要做足，洛基扶头演足了对索尔莽撞的无奈。  
四勇士开始反对，索尔一番劝说无果，但他也同样了解他的朋友们，如果他坚持，朋友们很大概率上会陪他。  
而且，索尔肯定另一人一定会去。  
于是，他搬出了洛基：“你们该不会想让我和洛基独占所有荣耀吧。”  
“什么？”洛基没反应过来。  
“你和我一起去，不是吗？”索尔在洛基反问的一瞬间表情变了，他希望他亲爱的弟弟这次能支持他，不，他希望洛基能永远站在他身边。洛基总能懂自己，他足够聪明，可惜不够强壮，这样聪明又瘦弱的洛基，应该永远待在他身边，理解他，支持他，并由他保护。  
“当然。”洛基笑着回答索尔，“我不会让哥哥单枪匹马地去约顿海姆的。”  
索尔由衷地开心，洛基从来没让他失望过。他习惯性揽了一把洛基比他瘦弱很多的肩膀，拍了拍。  
激将法起了作用，四勇士纷纷表示和神兄弟一同前去。随后六人便踏上了约顿海姆之途。  
然而年轻气盛的索尔经不住劳菲的恶意挑衅，在约顿海姆掀起了战争，差点让六人有去无回，幸亏奥丁及时赶到，救走了众人。  
回去后，阿斯加德发生巨变。  
奥丁气恼于索尔的莽撞傲慢，剥夺了他的神力，并将其放地球、洛基通过远古冬棺发现自己的真实身份是霜巨人、奥丁陷入长久的沉睡、神后弗丽嘉暂时将权杖交给了她心爱的小儿子洛基……  
洛基握住权杖的那一刻想起了奥丁在他和索尔儿时说的话：“你们皆是生而为王，但你们中将来只有一个人能成为王。”这句话现在想起来很是嘲讽，阿斯加德的王在那时早已注定是索尔了，无论他怎么努力，众神之父怎么能让霜巨人登上阿斯加德的王位？  
所以长久以来的那些无视，根本不是他做的不够好。  
是他根本没资格。  
当成维护两国和平的工具，也是他高看了自己。  
奥丁根本没把他放到国家那个高度。  
他，只是索尔的陪衬，是索尔成王路上的陪跑者，一块垫脚石罢了。  
逐渐暖起来的金属触感让洛基回了神，不，他必须堵上一切为自己争取一次。  
如果索尔永远流放地球，那么自己便是阿斯加德唯一的王。  
就算索尔最后回来了，那么这段时间，自己也必须做点什么，让所有人都知道他，洛基，配得上奥丁之子，也同样配得上阿斯加德之王的称号。  
想到这里，洛基重新握紧了手中的权杖，眼中发出一丝不易察觉的光。


	2. 地球奇遇

索尔醒来时发现自己手脚都被固定，绑在床上。他被一种全然陌生的感觉包围，失去曾引以为傲力量，拼尽全力去挣脱，也只是把手腕勒出一条红痕，绑带毫发未损。  
脆弱感让他愤怒而慌乱。四周一片惨白，他大声求救，无人回应。  
过了好一会儿，索尔感觉力量回来了一些，他开始继续挣扎。绑带终于被挣断，正当他准备破门而出时，一群身穿白大褂的人突然闯入房间，他们奋力按压住索尔。索尔在一阵刺头后，意识再次陷入黑暗。  
经历几次这种对待后，索尔终于明白了强大力量的重要性，而更重要的是，在没有足够力量时，莽撞毫无用处。  
他必须离开这儿！  
索尔开始假装配合，终于有天，他趁护士放松警惕，将东西一股脑推到，不顾身后的呼叫，一路狂奔。  
前有岔口，后有追凶，索尔不知该往哪跑。恐慌，索尔第一次有了这种感觉，没有了弥奥尼尔，没有了神力，只有一群每天剥夺自己力量的人，他们剥夺地那样轻而易举，而且乐此不疲，自己没有拒绝的权利，这种感觉简直让人绝望。  
就在索尔打算按直觉选一条路时，一双手猛地抓住他的左手，扯着他转了个弯，又飞快地下了几层，在一个门前停下，猛地把他推了进去。  
索尔努力平复着自己狂烈的心跳。唰地一声，漆黑的房间突然亮起一束光，索尔这才看清救他人的长相：一个有些发福高大壮实的长头发男人。  
“你……唔”长发男人猛地捂住索尔的嘴，一阵重叠慌乱的脚步声在门外响起，又快速远去。直到门外彻底安静，长发男子才放下手。  
长发男子看着慌忙顺气的索尔，开了口：“我只负责告诉你三件事，第一，这里是地球的一间精神病院，洛基控制了这里，你只有这一次机会逃出去，不然你将永远无法逃离这里；第二，你的勇士朋友将在外面接应你；第三，洛基是劳菲的儿子，而且他自己已经知道了。”  
“什么？”索尔还没从震惊中反应过来，刚想开口问，却被长发男子推进一束白光里，等他再睁开眼他已经坐在一家咖啡店，身上已经是换好了的便装。  
索尔看着眼前的咖啡，有些反应不过来。等他恍惚地适应了耳边的嘈杂，眼前的五颜六色以及鼻尖不再是消毒水的味道，而是咖啡香醇的气息。是的，他逃出来了，可朋友们在哪？还有，洛基怎么会是劳菲的儿子？  
门口传来一阵吵闹，接着是索尔熟悉的大嗓门，“我怎么会吓到他们？他们是被我的英姿所倾倒了。”  
“得了吧，沃斯塔尔，收收你的武器，我们最好低调一点，赶在洛基知道前……”是范达尔的声音，索尔简直有些热泪盈眶。  
“沃斯塔尔！范达尔！霍根！希芙！”索尔边呼唤着朋友的名字，边疾步走去。  
四勇士完全没想到找了几天，最后会在这儿见到索尔。  
索尔激动地和每个人拥抱了，希芙提出赶紧回阿斯加德，众神之父奥丁陷入沉睡，现在是洛基在掌管阿斯加德，但洛基要掀起阿斯加德与约顿海姆之间的战争，阿斯加德需要索尔去阻止战乱。  
听到这里，索尔明白了洛基是真的想把他永远囚禁在地球，长发男子前两个都应验了，那第三个呢？第三个很有可能是真的，自己是洛基王位的阻碍，那么洛基肯定不希望他回阿斯加德，他希望远离自己，甚至一辈子都不要见到自己。想到这里，索尔有些心痛，伴随着的还有愤怒。  
洛基，你和阿斯加德都不能离开我。


	3. 索尔归来

洛基得知四勇士去中庭找索尔，他马上派出毁灭者阻止索尔回阿斯加德。  
“毁掉一切。”洛基已经选择抛下一切，背水一战了。  
但让他没想的是，正是这次他为索尔亲手打造的“绝境”，帮助索尔结束了奥丁对他的放逐。  
赤手空拳的索尔，在毁灭者面前毅然挺身而出，表示他愿承担所有伤害和错误，这份勇气和担当使他重新获得了雷神之锤。索尔恢复神力后立刻呼唤海姆达尔打开彩虹桥，他亲爱弟弟的小把戏该落幕了。  
洛基得知毁灭者的行动失败后，当即决定去神后的寝宫，他本以为索尔回阿斯加德会先去探望奥丁和神后，而在父母面前，索尔会收敛一些，并不会拿他怎么样。可直到晚上，神后催他回去休息，索尔也未出现。洛基只能带着疑惑回去。  
踏入寝宫第一步，潜意识就告诉洛基哪里不对。  
他悄声收回右脚，转身要离开时，手腕突然被紧握住。洛基身体瞬间僵硬，耳边是索尔带着热气的低沉声音：“亲爱的弟弟，这么晚了，还要去哪？”  
洛基马上转身和索尔换了个位置，完全踏进寝宫。将被握着的手腕举到索尔眼前，洛基撇了撇嘴，表示自己要进寝宫。  
索尔了然，嘴角勾着笑了笑，松开了手。  
重获自由，洛基走进寝宫，一边活动着有些发疼的手腕，一边假装轻松地和身后的索尔聊天：“哥哥什么时候回来的？怎么没人告知我，害弟弟没能为哥哥安排接风宴。”  
索尔紧随其后，朝着洛基的床，自然地坐了上去。  
空气里隐约萦绕着淡香，是洛基的味道，索尔享受地深吸一口。视线环绕四周，最后定格在背对着他的洛基身上。  
他想了一路要怎么惩罚洛基。  
视线不受控制地落到洛基身上，看他被衣服包裹地很好的身条，从微微弯着的颈背，到线条流畅的细腰，再到若隐若现的翘臀，索尔慢条斯理地欣赏，同时回应道：“弟弟有心，还想着为哥哥安排接风宴。只是这份心，不知父王母后知不知道？”  
洛基听出了索尔的弦外之音，他吃惊于索尔的改变，但还是转身笑对着索尔。  
他仍然一如往常步履优雅地走近索尔，将手中蜜酒递上，接道：“父王母后知道与否并不重要，哥哥能懂我的心才是最重要的。永远都不要怀疑我对你的爱，亲爱的哥哥，无论你见到或听到什么，都不及几千年来的相伴不是么？”  
“哈哈哈哈。”索尔似乎心情不错，大笑着接过蜜酒，但他这次没有像往常一样一口饮下。  
指尖顺着杯子划过洛基的手背，然后握住略显骨干的手腕，感受到洛基的不安后，索尔反倒是升腾起一种异样的满足感。他说：“弟弟这儿的蜜酒是我喝过最甜的，也是最容易醉的。我一直不知道这是我的原因还是你的原因。”  
“大概是酒的原因吧。”索尔的手很不安分，指腹暧昧的抚摸动作令洛基极度不悦，他回答得很不耐烦，并极力想挣开。  
洛基的挣扎激起了索尔从进门开始就一直在压制的暴烈欲望，他干脆扔了手中蜜酒，趁洛基不留神，把他狠狠甩到身后的床上。  
索尔想到惩罚方式了。  
洛基被摔得有些昏沉。迷糊中看到索尔的脸晃在上方，鼻尖弥漫着蜜酒的香甜。  
姿势和气氛都很不对，洛基马上要起身，可雷神之锤压在他胸口，他无法挪动分毫。  
“这次我被流放地球，知道了一件很重要的事，和你有关。”索尔看到洛基表情突然严肃，知道自己要成功了。  
“知道了什么？”洛基突然紧张，他不知道索尔怎么逃出了精神病院，他明明很精心地布置了一切。洛基怀疑索尔遇到了什么人，知道了些秘密，此时他的注意力全部放在索尔要讲的秘密上，一点都没注意索尔何时悄悄拿走了雷神之锤。  
“唔……”洛基完全没想到索尔会突然吻自己。  
他被索尔吻得很痛。上唇被惩罚似的吸吮，啃噬，索尔用舌尖挑起他的唇，蛮横地要长驱直入，洛基开始猛烈地挣扎。  
他想不出索尔在发什么神经，只觉得索尔的吻来势汹汹，紧密地令他难以呼吸，而他越想挣扎，固定在他腰上的手就箍得越紧。  
他们已经很久没接吻了，而且索尔从来没有这样吻过他。记忆里，索尔给他的吻都是温柔地要融化他，从来没有像现在这样蛮横。  
洛基心中不由地燃起一阵怒火。  
正当洛基烦躁不堪时，他突然感受到一个炽热的东西正抵着他的小腹。意识到这是什么，洛基整张脸黑了下来。  
这家伙是在发情吗？把他当成了泄欲工具？呵，索尔你怎么敢？！  
洛基张开嘴放索尔进来，手中变幻出匕首。趁索尔意乱情迷时同时狠狠咬了索尔的舌头，拿匕首捅了索尔的腰。  
索尔沉迷于洛基唇舌的柔软香甜，下一秒身上三处剧痛传来使他分了神。  
趁这个空挡洛基挣脱开，跑出门外，留下来一句话就离开了：“索尔，我不知道你是怎么破了我之前施加在这儿的魔法进去的，但如果你有那个能耐，试试破解这个吧。顺便也能冷却一下你那发了昏的脑子。”  
忍着疼痛拔掉匕首，索尔舔了舔舌上的伤口，看了看差点软掉的小索尔，无奈地笑了笑，真是个又甜又软的小野猫啊。  
不过，来日方长。


	4. 约顿海姆之战（上）

洛基仓皇逃离了自己的寝宫，或许是夜的黑暗令他放松了对那些回忆的压制。  
他想起了小时候，那些曾经和索尔亲密无间的岁月。那时他的魔法功课总是做得最好，哥哥索尔以他为傲，即便在搏斗课上，他总爱用魔法偷懒。  
洛基觉得能动脑子的为何非用体力，而且他的体力再怎么练也不如哥哥那个大块头，他宁愿花时间去熟练自己擅长的。洛基感到开心的是，索尔也这么认为。搏斗第一的索尔还总是在老师生气着要教育洛基时帮他找理由。  
即使索尔找的总是千篇一律的弟弟体质差的烂借口。  
虽然嘴上嘲笑索尔嘴笨，但洛基心里很开心。谁会和一个欣赏自己的人过不去呢，更何况这个人还是自己的至亲。  
那时候洛基是爱着哥哥的，发自内心，真情实意。  
只是这种温情渐渐被后来他们共同参与的一次次战争消磨尽。  
洛基开始发现索尔不止赞赏他一个人。女武神希芙在战场上的突出表现偶尔会受到索尔的格外关注，她的一些不畏世俗，独立勇敢的行为总会得到索尔的鼓励和支持。  
沃斯塔尔和霍根也从未对洛基友好过。前者认为洛基太瘦弱，和他们不是一路人，他的那些小把戏能成功只是他运气好，而后者是因为洛基曾用魔法戏弄过他，霍根不想和洛基这种太自我的人做朋友。  
说实话，洛基并不在乎这些人怎么看他。真正让他不舒服的是索尔渐渐和四勇士越走越近。战时他们并肩作战，战后他们一起狂欢，即使索尔每次都执意把他带在身边，但洛基受不了索尔每次的眼神越来越少地停留在自己身上，后来即使自己一人受到沃斯塔尔的嘲讽后被落在队伍最后很远，索尔也未察觉。  
一开始洛基对四勇士施加的魔法只是玩笑，但后来，洛基开始玩弄每个嘲笑过他的人。看着他们在众神面前出丑，洛基一面开心地笑，一面悄悄留心索尔对他的态度。被严厉批评的洛基更是肆无忌惮，亲爱的哥哥终于再次关注我了，真是太有意思了。  
两人唯一一次吵架是洛基剪断了希芙美丽的金色长发。当索尔满脸怒气地跑来找洛基兴师问罪时，洛基一脸无所谓地回答：“那头金发我不喜欢。”  
索尔感受到洛基的态度后怒火更旺了，他控制不住抬高了声音：“这不能作为你伤害别人的理由！”  
“呵，哥哥这是心疼了？哦，对了，你前两天还由衷地赞美过那头金色的长发。”洛基开始冷嘲热讽。  
“弟弟……”索尔意识到自己在冲洛基发脾气，强行控制住了情绪，对洛基的行为又充满着无奈，“你变了……这种行为很愚蠢。”  
洛基感到胸口一窒，随之是心痛，是啊，我什么时候变得这么情绪化？是谁让我丢掉理智，不顾大局，失去自我？我期待着谁的关注？又是谁在指责我，轻易地为我的一切行为下了愚蠢的定义？  
“那是因为你并不了解我，亲爱的哥哥。”洛基低下头，努力收住那些涌在心底，眼底，鼻尖下的酸涩，自嘲了一下，然后重新恢复优雅，抬起头，看着索尔，“不过哥哥倒是点醒了我，我的一些行为的确愚蠢幼稚，我会为此负责。”  
洛基后来去侏儒国找到了能工巧匠为希芙打造了一副一模一样金子般的头发，而且能像真的头发一样生长。此事得以解决。  
而洛基从此后强迫自己不要去在意索尔，在乎使他愚蠢。  
是他抛弃了索尔，洛基不能是被抛弃的一方。  
从此洛基换上另一副面孔，表面对谁都和和气气，对谁都不再表露情绪。伟大的邪神是不需要被理解的。  
藏在黑暗里的洛基中断了回忆，想起刚刚那个吻，这并不正常。他不禁仔细推断着所有的可能性：索尔爱上了他？还是只想玩弄他？伟大的正义化身的雷神怎么会在被害后爱上伤害他的人呢？前者排除。后者更是不能忍受。  
洛基冷静下来，思考着自己此时的处境。  
索尔回来了，阿斯加德再难容得下他。洛基改变了主意，他要静观其变，待时机成熟拿到远古冬棺，在约顿海姆获取真正属于自己的东西，再来找索尔算账。  
王位交接的事，洛基意外地很配合。以索尔对洛基的了解，他觉得洛基一定会在背后搞些小动作。但他并不怕，他有信心能面对洛基的一切小把戏。索尔明白，作为王，必须具备敢于面对一切困难的勇气和解决问题的能力，在这条路上，他要学的还有很多。  
之后洛基偷偷拿走了远古冬棺，并立即赶往约顿海姆。他早在索尔在地球时就通过引诱劳菲进入阿斯加德解决了劳菲，现在他用远古冬棺使得霜巨人臣服于他，他顺利成为了约顿海姆新的王。  
索尔很快发现洛基和远古冬棺同时离开了阿斯加德。他马上召集众神，商议后决定出兵约顿海姆。  
其实索尔是有私心的。他最在意的是洛基的离开。  
大概从记忆里洛基从侏儒国拿来金色长发交给希芙开始，他就注意到洛基的性格发生了明显的变化。虽然之前有段时间洛基戏弄诸神有些过份，但那是洛基不加掩饰的情绪表露，自己当时说出的那句你变了也只是一时气话罢了。他明白，那只是洛基暂时不能控制自己的情绪而已。  
但后来，洛基将自己的情绪控制地堪称完美，反而像时刻带着面纱，将周围所有人，包括索尔，拒之千里之外。这让他很困惑。  
他开始关注这位弟弟，想告诉他在他面前他不必伪装，他更愿意看到真实的他。渐渐，索尔对洛基产生了控制欲。他怕洛基哪天就躲到他再也找不到的地方。  
不过，他现在还不必怕，因为洛基就在约顿海姆，那么，他就一定要带他回到他身边。  
战争在阿斯加德王和约顿海姆王不愉快的交谈中一触即发。阿斯加德的士兵一如既往地骁勇善战，但霜巨人们更如饿狼扑虎，每次交锋都带着要把对方撕碎的狠烈。很快，阿斯加德大军损失惨重。  
索尔意识到洛基很可能对这群霜巨人施加了什么特殊法术，这样下去不是办法。索尔随身带来的阿斯加德女法师告诉他，洛基是利用远古冬棺的力量加上咒语给霜巨人施了法术。只要找到远古冬棺法术即可破除。  
范达尔带一小群士兵去找远古冬棺了。  
“不好！”索尔想到既然远古冬棺那么重要，洛基一定会守着，所以现在和自己周旋的不是洛基真身。朋友可能有危险。索尔赶紧突破重围，往约顿海姆王宫深处赶去。  
范达尔正带人悄悄潜入王宫。  
和阿斯加德的金碧辉煌不同，这里寒冷空旷，阴冷的月光打在高大的石柱上，偶尔冷风吹进来，带起宫殿里白纱的轻轻飘动，阴冷诡异地仿佛鬼魅在身边行走。  
“什么鬼地方，真不敢想象锦衣玉食的阿斯加德二王子能在这儿待得下来。”范达尔一边吐槽一边小心地往前走。  
房间很多，范达尔一行人小心排查，就在他们排查到第五个房间时，身后传来一阵猛兽的叫声。  
叫声越来越近，士兵们有些慌神，范达尔稳住军心，带众人继续往第六个房间走去。  
刚打开房门，一阵烈风伴着野兽奔跑的喘息声从一行人后面席卷而来，接着就听见几个士兵的高声惨叫。  
范达尔刚一回头就看到几乎近在眼前的野兽，他条件反射般抽出利剑一剑刺向野兽，只听到野兽一声受伤后的狂吠，范达尔就被野兽的一只爪子拍到了宫殿墙上。  
范达尔口吐鲜血，胸口痛得厉害，剑也掉落到一边。就在他挣扎着要去拿剑时，野兽已朝他扑了过来。阿斯加德的勇士竟要丧命于这畜生的口下，范达尔有些自嘲地闭上眼。  
范达尔没想到等待他的不是野兽的血盆大口，而是耳边传来的突然的安静。他睁开眼，看到野兽消失了，眼前站着手持权杖的洛基。  
“洛基，咳……咳咳咳……是你救了我？”范达尔忍着胸口的剧痛，看到洛基他有些控制不住的欣喜。  
“你的伤很重，回去吧。”洛基看了一眼范达尔，转身要离开。  
“等一下，洛基，你回阿斯加德吧，那里才是你的家啊。”范达尔边说边挣扎着想撑起身体站起来。  
洛基听到范达尔的话怔了一下，但并没回答，刚想离开，却听到后面砰的一声，范达尔应声倒下。


	5. 约顿海姆之战（下）

洛基走近范达尔，俯身伸出有些苍白的手指触碰了他，还好，只是伤势过重昏过去了。受伤的野兽攻击力果真是不容小觑的。洛基耳边传来巴斯特带着疼痛委屈的如小兽般委屈的叫声，洛基不禁笑了笑，受伤的野兽也是需要安慰。  
“洛基！”索尔从背后叫住了洛基。  
终于要面对了么？洛基转向索尔，果不其然，又是那个一脸怒气的脸。  
洛基有点想笑，心里有些他未察觉到的安慰，索尔依旧是那个把情绪都写在脸上的家伙。  
索尔赶到时，恰好看到倒了一地的阿斯加德将士尸体，以及洛基背后倒地一动不动的范达尔，满眼血红。  
索尔马上想到这些都是洛基做的，他不止对自己家园的将士下狠手，连和自己从小一起长大的朋友都不放过。  
接着，其他三勇士也赶到了。看到惨状，他们都震惊于洛基的残忍。  
洛基有些厌烦了这些敌视目光。他侧身让出条路，冷冷地说：“你们如果还想救他，就赶紧带他离开这儿。”沃斯塔尔和霍根赶紧上前带走仍在昏迷的范达尔。  
索尔摆手让四人先离开，他要单独和洛基谈谈。  
“远古冬棺在哪？拿给我。”索尔语气冰冷地直入主题。  
“这个问题没有任何意义。”洛基冰冷地回答，“带着你的军队回去吧，如果你爱惜你的子民的话。”  
“阿斯加德的士兵都是不惧死亡的，”索尔盯着洛基，目光像一道利刃，刺痛了洛基，“我再给你最后一次机会。把远古冬棺交出来。”  
“这就是众神拥护的雷神，完全不在意他子民的生死。”洛基冷笑着嘲讽。  
“洛基，我给过你机会了。”看着洛基的冷笑，索尔全身的战斗细胞都在叫嚣，他此刻特别想看洛基自信心碎裂，不得不臣服于他的样子，“希芙，告诉法师，可以按计划行事了。”  
洛基不知道索尔所说的计划是什么，一个晃神，索尔的手已揽住洛基的腰，洛基刚想像以前一样施法离开，但他突然发现自己神力被封锁。  
他一脸不置信地看向索尔。  
索尔又露出了那种陌生的难以捉摸的表情，“看来你的法术还需加强啊。”说着，索尔便挥动弥奥尼尔带他飞离神殿。  
索尔带他来到了战场上空的一块高地，阿斯加德女法师正对一个蓝色正方发光体施加法术，而这法术似乎会对远古冬棺的力量产生干扰。  
霜巨人的战斗力明显下降，反而阿斯加德大军战斗力增强数倍，战情迅速转变，霜巨人大军受到重创，伤亡惨重。  
索尔看着怀里洛基明显变了表情的脸，一种说不出的快感跃然于心底，“洛基，这就是战争，很残酷。不过，你若是向我认错，并答应和我一起回阿斯加德，我便停止这一切。”  
“哼，我何错之有？错的都是你们这群表里不一，自诩为神的人。”洛基转头冷冷地盯着索尔，“特别是你，奥丁之子，和你亲爱的父亲一样，道貌岸然。”  
索尔当下冷了脸。他命令法师增大能量，摧毁约顿海姆的一切。  
洛基看着自己的军队一片片越来越快地倒下，脸色越来越黑。他掏出藏在暗袖的匕首刚想刺向索尔，却不想被索尔一把夺下，“同样的把戏，我不会再上第二次当了，亲爱的弟弟。”  
“啪！”洛基一怒下扇了索尔一巴掌，“我不是你弟弟，我从来都不是。”  
“好。”索尔大手包住了洛基的双手，令他动弹不得，另一手一把扯过洛基，刻意贴紧他，声音低沉，热气扑在洛基脸上，“那真是正合我意。”说完便召唤海姆达尔打开彩虹桥，抱着洛基和大军一起返回了阿斯加德。  
洛基被索尔的绝情气疯了，一被放下就和索尔展开了一场肉搏，索尔还在为洛基对自己和父亲的不在意以及那个巴掌怒火中烧，洛基此时的不配合更是助长了他的怒火。他一个用力将洛基掀翻，洛基被重重摔在地上。  
“呃啊……”洛基被摔地很重，没能咬住那声呻吟，但声音刚出他就倔强地闭了嘴尽量克制的吸气。  
这声呻吟仿佛一团烈火，熔断了索尔脑中的最后一丝理智。  
躺在彩虹桥上的洛基，被锁住法力的洛基，被自己欺负痛呼出声的洛基，尽管一再逞强，但终究无法逃离自己的洛基，洛基展现出的每一处脆弱和逞强都在挑逗着他的神经，索尔感觉全身的血液都沸腾起来了。  
现在无需忍耐，洛基就在眼前，想狠狠地占有他，看他因自己迷茫，因自己流泪，想看他迷失了他自己，想让他清楚地了解洛基不属于除自己之位的任何人，甚至不属于他自己，洛基只属于索尔。  
洛基第一次觉得害怕，他觉得眼前的男人是索尔又不是索尔。他拥有索尔的长相，声音，甚至标志性的雷神之锤，但索尔不会不顾他的挣扎，不会这样侵略性地压住他，不会撕开他的衣服，不会带有浓浓情色意味地抚摸他的身体，不会揉捏他，舔舐他，又含住他。  
不会不理会他的拒绝，他的害怕强行侵犯他。  
索尔抽出了手指，掏出自己的硕大，循着本能找缝隙处的入口。  
身下人开始拼命挣扎，他不得不俯下身体，用嘴堵住那发出让他心烦意乱声音的唇舌。  
洛基挣得更厉害，索尔的征服欲如燎原之火，迅速燃了起来，然后一发不可收拾。他用手脚将洛基牢牢锁住，那声突然拔高的痛呼和怀里随之而来的颤抖没能让他停下来，在初被紧致裹挟得又痛又爽的瞬间，他选择了凭着蛮力，破开紧致的入口，冲了进去……  
洛基在被索尔强行进入的瞬间流下了眼泪，接着，巨浪般汹涌而来的疼痛几乎将洛基淹没。本能让他挺起腰背，拼命后缩，以躲避疼痛。但那双无情的手又马上扯过他，抱他更紧，同时，也将插入体内的利刃刺得更深。  
每一次灼痛的抽离之后都是更凶狠的挺入，酷刑好像没有尽头……  
洛基闭上了眼睛，开始回想起记忆里每次遇到危险都把他护在身后的索尔，那个会夸他聪明的索尔，那个说永远都不会让他感到害怕的索尔。  
洛基第一次觉得那么怕，是因为索尔。  
洛基想让索尔停下来，但他发不出声音。  
没用的，受害者向施暴者求救，不觉得可笑吗？  
可是，哥哥啊……  
在疼痛难忍时，洛基还是紧紧抱住了索尔的脖颈，将手插到他头发里，把脸埋起来，在心里默默呼唤：“哥哥，我太疼了，洛基很害怕，快来救我好不好，快来……”  
征服欲和前所未有的快感让索尔彻底失了理智。他只顾一遍遍探索身下这副躯体。  
他知道自己在上的人是谁，是洛基，是与自己相伴千年的弟弟，同时也是自己念了千年的爱人。  
他看到了白浊中夹杂的鲜红血液，可那没引起他丝毫怜惜，反而引发了病态的成就感。  
这份成就感让他把洛基随后的放弃抵抗当成了示弱，把洛基搂紧自己，不断流泪的行为当成了归顺与求饶。  
这些想法让他更加疯狂。索尔扶着洛基的后颈，让他就着相连的姿势，坐在自己大腿上，然后抱紧了洛基，开始疯狂律动。  
洛基开始呻吟，那些声音开始变得破碎，抱着索尔脖颈的手也渐渐失了力度，但这些都没让索尔停下来。连中间洛基开始哭喊着真正地求饶：“不要了，不要了，求你……”，他也仿佛没听到般地继续挺入。  
而他真正清醒过来时，低头看到洛基紧闭双眼，满是泪痕的脸，有些发愣。  
“洛基……”索尔动了一下，洛基马上疼得眉头皱在一起，连连吸气，嘴唇都有些颤抖。他有些手足无措，那句“我爱你”迟迟说不出口。  
还是洛基先开了口，“带我离开这儿。”  
索尔扯下自己的披风，小心翼翼地包裹好洛基。这个过程中，洛基再没说一句话，连句呼痛也没有。可他脸上的神情又分明显示出他痛苦难忍。  
回到闪电宫，索尔支开了所有侍女，把洛基抱到浴室里，动作小心地为他清理。  
索尔这才意识到自己刚才的疯狂。  
洛基全身都是青紫痕迹，腰部、后颈和大腿根处尤其明显。身后翻出鲜红的嫩肉，像婴儿娇嫩的嘴唇。浊液和鲜血顺着腿根流下去，前面的分身毫无活力地低垂着。  
在他沉醉欢愉时，洛基深陷痛苦，他赋予的痛苦。  
索尔心痛无比。  
身心俱疲的洛基那天吃了药之后就早早地睡了，但他一直在做噩梦。  
梦见记忆里的一项对他很温柔的索尔，一遍遍笑着把他推倒在地，反复贯穿他。  
索尔还是那张笑得很阳光的脸，但他好像已经不是原来的洛基了。  
为什么做这些事呢？洛基问。  
因为我爱你，索尔回答。  
你爱我吗？索尔又问了一句。  
洛基没有出声，在心里默默回应，“现在好像有点晚了。曾经，我帮你杀死了，你认为是愚蠢的，我对你的爱；刚才，你亲手杀死了我对你仅存的信任。”  
我对你，终于什么感情都没有了。


	6. 洛基出逃

索尔最近有点头疼。  
从他在彩虹桥强占洛基那天起，洛基就完全把自己封闭起来，既没有对他说那些冰冷恶毒的话，也没有大吵大闹，而是仿佛永无止尽的沉默。就算索尔强行掰过洛基的脸让他看着自己，他也只是面无表情，用一滩仿佛死水般的眼睛望着别处。  
洛基的眼里不再有索尔了。  
这让索尔心里有种说不出来的感觉，那件事后，洛基仿佛换了一个人。以前洛基看得到自己，现在洛基是彻底地屏蔽自己。范达尔醒后告诉大家其实是洛基救了自己，索尔知道自己误会了洛基就想法设法哄他开心，但未果后，他望着在自己房间无视他独自看书的洛基，叹了口气走向神后的寝宫。  
“听说我们阿斯加德伟大的新王在约顿海姆一战中一举灭掉了霜巨人一族。”神后语气里带着极难见的严厉。  
“并没有，亲爱的母亲。”索尔自知理亏地低头解释。  
“是在否认什么呢？王的事实？还是灭族霜巨人的事实？”神后看着低头的索尔，语气凌然一转，“还是伟大这个词？”  
“做出了冲动的事，我很抱歉。”知道母亲在指责自己，索尔仿佛做错事的小孩一样慌乱地不知所措。  
“索尔。”神后叹了口气，又恢复了平时温和的语气，轻轻问出，“你的冲动是因为洛基吗？”  
从母亲口中听到洛基的名字，索尔心猛地一跳，好久未言语。  
“洛基的确做错了事，他是因为突然得知了自己的身世一时难以接受。”神后温柔地看着自己的大儿子，又想到了自己去看望小儿子时，小儿子仿佛受惊小动物般对她的排斥，她感到隐隐的心疼，“洛基从小就是个敏感的孩子，他在得知自己受欺骗时会选择拒绝所有的关爱。”  
看着索尔抬起头眼睛一眨不眨地看自己，神后继续说下去：“索尔，我们要相信他还是爱着我们，他只是一时怕了。不要恨洛基，也放过自己，好好跟他说，好吗？”  
“好。”索尔听了神后的一番话，心情豁然了很多，他暗自下定决心，既然自己深爱洛基，就不会轻易放弃他，即使洛基要放弃他和自己，索尔也要帮他获取重新拾起的勇气。  
“另外，作为王，你要谨记父王的教诲。一个真正的王者，从不主动挑起战争，也不惧怕战争。更重要的是，他不会被情绪所控。”  
“是的，索尔铭记在心。”  
“阿斯加德还需要你。”神后看到索尔一改之前迷茫失措的神情，又恢复了平静，她知道自己的话在索尔心里起了作用。她相信自己的大儿子会处理好一切。  
“母亲保重身体。”索尔转身要走，想了想又转回身，“谢谢您。”  
神后温柔地笑着，微微点了点头。  
洛基内心并非表面上那样平静。明明是他自己拒绝了索尔的所有示好与示弱，等那个人真的走了，他反而怪罪起索尔的不坚定。呵，爱又怎么样？最后还不是会走。洛基想起了小时候他和索尔一起去黑森林探险，遇到一个很深的洞口，索尔执意要进去，最后却被洞里窜出的野兽咬伤了。索尔躺在地上装死，小洛基以为他真的出了什么事，吓得大哭。索尔听到声音赶紧睁眼起身安慰洛基，面对哭到停不下来的洛基，索尔慌张地承诺：“以后绝对不让你害怕了，哥哥保证。”  
洛基想到说这句话的索尔，忍不住冷笑一声，嘲笑索尔也嘲笑对此深信不疑的自己，信任果真是世上最愚蠢的东西。  
不能再受那个蠢货的干扰了，要赶紧找到恢复法力的办法，早日逃出去。这样想着的洛基被书上一个章节吸引。书中记录着，数千年前，司库奥人创造了历史上第一个宇宙魔方。司库奥族的首领利用这个立方体不断满足自己的野心，而在此过程中，立方体萌发出的自主意识受到了首领暴虐情绪的影响，其性格越发狂暴。终于当立方体进化出独立的自我意识时，它摧毁了司库奥所在银河系中三分之二的世界，而司库奥本身的文明也遭到了严重破坏。曾有阿斯加德人接触过该宇宙魔方，领略过它可怕的毁灭力量，神域的人都很畏惧它。后来宇宙魔方流落宇宙，至今不知所踪。  
原来还有阿斯加德人恐惧的东西，真想见识一下宇宙魔方惊人的能量啊。洛基眼中出现别样的神采。洛基想赶紧逃出去，然后建立自己的军队，重新发展自己的力量。无论用什么办法，我一定要出去。洛基暗下决心。  
当索尔接到消息赶到洛基寝宫时，寝宫弥漫着蜜酒的香味。重重纱帐后，洛基穿着绿色的丝质睡袍，半躺在床上，嘴里叼着酒杯正自顾地往嘴里送酒，床下是东倒西歪的一地的盛酒器皿。  
索尔挥退了四周的侍女，走到洛基面前，拿过洛基握在手里的酒杯，“你喝得足够多了，洛基。”  
洛基并未留神索尔的到来，被索尔抢走酒杯时一不留神顺带着倒在了索尔怀里，他醉眼朦胧地看着索尔一会儿，然后笑了，“原来是哥哥来陪洛基了，真是太好了。”  
看到洛基的笑，索尔就有一瞬的恍惚。接着洛基的那声“哥哥”更是让索尔有种恍如隔世的感觉，那个乖巧，目光始终追随索尔的洛基又回来了吗？  
“洛基……”索尔的目光开始不受控制地从洛基绿宝石般的美丽眼睛滑到有些潮红的两颊，被蜜酒滋润地如成熟樱桃般红润的唇，线条优雅如天鹅般的脖颈，在拉扯下而露出的漂亮锁骨，以及在睡衣深处若隐若现，已微微挺立的茱萸……  
索尔觉得自己气息瞬间加重，下半身也随着洛基偶尔带着酒气的喘息渐渐觉醒。  
察觉到索尔身体的变化，洛基笑容加深了，他伸手搂住索尔的脖子，眼睛亮亮地看着索尔，问道：“哥哥，你爱我吗？”  
索尔听着洛基因醉酒而变得如撒娇般的语调，心里如被羽毛轻抚过，他忍不住将吻印在洛基额头，温柔地回应：“很爱，哥哥很爱洛基。”  
“是哪种爱呢？”洛基露出孩童般困惑的表情。  
“洛基……”索尔再也忍不住了，他一手托住洛基后脑将洛基引向自己，一手搂紧洛基后腰，他将唇贴向洛基的，含着唇瓣极尽温柔地舔吻。此时的洛基已横坐在自己腿上，双手紧紧抓着索尔的双臂，“嗯~”在索尔充满柔情的亲吻中忍不住喘息着发出一声舒服的感叹。这声娇喘在索尔听来简直天籁，他趁着这次机会将舌头探入洛基口中，然后缠住洛基的舌，极尽亲昵地挑逗，舔舐，亲吻。醉酒的洛基分外乖巧，乖乖让索尔牵引着自己的舌头，乖乖展露自己的真实反应，喘息，情动毫不掩饰。这种乖巧简直令索尔爱不释手。  
索尔慢慢将洛基放倒在床上，放在洛基脑后的手顺着脖颈滑过锁骨慢慢褪去他的睡衣，唇也从嘴上移来，虔诚地往下印上一个一个吻。  
洛基一面喘息，一面说着：“哥哥对洛基是想占有的爱呀。嗯~啊~……”  
索尔正专注着在洛基的乳晕处用舌头划着圈，洛基的这句更是让他的欲望高了好几度。他感到下身硬地有些发疼，于是他坏心地用牙尖轻咬了洛基的乳尖，如愿听到了洛基满是情欲的呻吟。  
索尔趁着洛基情动，想分开洛基的双腿，却不想受到了抵制，“哥哥不想听洛基亲口对哥哥说出那句话吗？”  
索尔努力用毅力控制住欲望，去跟洛基对话：“哥哥很想听。”  
“如果洛基还拥有神力就好了，那么洛基才相信哥哥的爱，也有底气表达自己对哥哥的感情。”洛基仿佛失神地说出这些话。  
“洛基，你会一直在我身边吗？”索尔从洛基上当盯着他的眼睛问到。  
“哥哥是真心爱我的话，我会心甘情愿地留在你身边。哥哥，我要证明给我看。”洛基向索尔的眼神充满柔情，同时又带着蛊惑。  
“我会的。”语音刚落，索尔强势分开洛基的双腿，温柔但坚定地进入。洛基一声惊呼，最初他抖得厉害，心里还留有第一次的阴影。但很快自己就完全不受控制，被索尔的动作牵着走了。或许是索尔前戏做得太好，或许是索尔太温柔了，或许酒精的作用，洛基觉得几乎被铺天盖地的快感淹没。某一瞬间，他真想永远沉溺于这名为索尔爱的漩涡中。  
第二天，洛基在索尔怀中醒来，他惊喜地发展自己神力已恢复。他看了看身边尚未清醒的索尔，对他施了沉睡之法，然后收拾好一切逃离了阿斯加德。  
离开前，洛基对着索尔低喃了一句话，沉睡中的索尔在梦中听到了这一句。  
“亲爱的哥哥，谢谢你。”


	7. 宇宙魔方

地球神盾局实验室正在进行的秘密研究出了问题。  
这是关于宇宙魔方的一项研究。司库奥的宇宙魔方辗转流落到地球，被东欧某个小型修道院低调收藏，但被红骷髅发现并掠夺了，神盾局在解救美队的过程中一并打捞了宇宙魔方，并且一直秘密研究着。  
神盾局局长尼克·弗瑞及其手下玛丽·希尔紧急乘直升机赶到实验室，接待他们的探员寇森告知了他们关于宇宙魔方的情况：四小时前西尔维格博士检测到魔方发出了一股能量，问题是这股能量是魔方自己启动的，而且能量一直在上升，博士无法关闭，寇森为了人员安全下了撤离令。  
被尼克派来负责安全问题的特工鹰眼告诉他自己的想法，实验室这边绝对没问题，而魔方通向的宇宙另一扇门，应该是造成波动的根源。鹰眼话音刚落，魔方发出的能量开始激增，随着蓝色火花似的能量的不断溢出，整个实验室都因收到强能量的冲击而明显晃动起来。突然，能量达到最大，魔方向正前方喷射出一股强波，将正慎重观察魔方的众人冲击到两边。待烟雾散去，前方一个手持权杖身穿墨绿色战袍的人抬起脸，那张苍白美丽的脸上露出了眼神上挑邪恶的令人不寒而栗的笑。  
出现的人正是洛基。  
洛基逃离阿斯加德后一直在宇宙间漂流，直到他到达齐塔瑞星球，用他极富技巧的外交手段与齐塔瑞人达成协议，他前往地球帮助齐塔瑞人拿到宇宙魔方，而作为报酬，齐塔瑞人提供给他军队，以助他统治地球。  
这就是洛基出现在这里的原因。  
洛基用权杖的力量控制了鹰眼和博士，他们帮洛基获得了大量关于神盾局的资料，并组建了一支特工队来协助洛基。洛基夺下了局长手中的宇宙魔方，然后在特工小队的带领下逃走了。  
局长紧急召集复仇者，要求他们抓住洛基并拿回宇宙魔方。洛基来到德国想要用物理使得这里的人服从于他，但美国队长罗杰斯和钢铁侠托尼·斯达克及时赶到，阻止了洛基的邪恶行动，当他们想把他带回神盾局时，却被赶来的索尔阻止。索尔想带洛基回阿斯加德，托尼却误以为索尔是洛基的同伙，便和索尔打起来，洛基趁机逃走了。罗杰斯制止了两人的打斗。由于三人都有抓捕洛基的共同目标，他们开始互相亮明身份。  
“你是说你是北欧神话中的雷神索尔，那个小鹿斑比是你弟弟？”托尼一面打量着眼前的大块头，一面回忆着刚才索尔召唤闪电时的情境，大脑迅速转动推动这句话的真实性。  
“是的，他不是什么小鹿斑比，他是洛基。”索尔活动着刚刚受到托尼能量波冲击冲击的手臂，思考着下一步怎么找到洛基，这次绝不能轻饶他。  
“你们长得可一点都不像。”托尼像是想到什么，“哦，可能他更像他妈妈，或者，他爸爸。”  
“我们不管洛基是不是你弟弟，他拿走了宇宙魔方，这将严重威胁我们同胞的安全，希望你能配合我们将他抓回神盾局，拿回宇宙魔方。”队长认真地对索尔说。  
“维护中庭的安全也是阿斯加德的职责，我答应你们。不过，洛基是阿斯加德人，应交由阿斯加德审判。我希望我帮你们取回魔方后能带走洛基。”索尔态度明确地回应到。  
“这个，我们还要回去商量……”队长有些犹豫。  
“亲爱的罗杰斯，我觉得这个大块头说得不错，对于我们，最重要的不是宇宙魔方么？至于小鹿斑比，还是交给他亲爱的哥哥去处理吧。”托尼伸了个懒腰，拍了拍队长的肩膀，示意他思维要灵活，“不过，你必须保证看好你弟弟，让他不要再来地球搞破坏了。”托尼认真地补了一句。  
“好，没问题。我保证。”索尔表示同意。  
复仇者们达成了捉拿洛基，取回宇宙魔方的共识。  
被鹰眼一组人包围的大厦一角，洛基控制下的博士利用传输装置开通了地球和齐塔瑞星球之间的通道，齐塔瑞大军源源不断地从天空那个巨大的深蓝色裂口处涌来。复仇者们紧急出动，越大越吃力地他们决定尽快解决了洛基和宇宙魔方两大源头。  
索尔提出洛基单独交给他，复仇者们一致同意了，哥哥应该更了解弟弟，让索尔对付洛基再合适不过了，他们这样想着。  
飞到天台的索尔单独面对着洛基。  
“洛基，快停下宇宙魔方的力量，你伤害的都是无辜人，这只会增加你的罪孽。”索尔试图不动用武力说服洛基。  
洛基看着索尔，勾起嘴角冷笑一下，慢慢走向他：“不过是些蝼蚁，他们可不如霜巨人，比起你，我的这些罪孽又算得了什么呢？”  
“洛基……”索尔在灭族霜巨人这件事上自知理亏，面对洛基的嘲讽，他一时语塞，不过索尔很快又平静下来，继续劝说，“约顿海姆的事是我不对，你有什么怒火冲我发泄就好，不要再伤害无辜的平民了。快停下来，马上。”  
“可已经太晚了，没办法停下来了。”洛基面露难色，此时他已经走近了索尔。  
索尔一把抓住洛基的双臂，眼神坚定地看着他：“没关系的洛基，我们可以一起想办法，你还记得小时候我们每次遇到困难，都是一起……唔……”  
索尔突然觉得腰间一痛，手上立刻因疼痛放松了对洛基的控制。只见洛基邪笑着松开捅索尔的手，“索尔你还真是多愁善感。”  
说完就转身跳上飞过他身边的飞船快速离开了。  
索尔皱眉拔掉身上的小刀，又是这招，他看着洛基消失的方向，转身将因洛基起的烦躁发泄在齐塔瑞大军身上。  
托尼来到博士这边，让博士赶紧停下这给复仇者们造成困扰的玩意。  
博士眼神迷幻地说：“已经太晚了，上帝的旨意不可违抗。”  
“好吧。”托尼举起右手，瞄准反应堆，一个能量波摧毁了反应堆。  
天空中那个深蓝色的裂口慢慢关闭，洛基领导的齐塔瑞大军很快被复仇者们干掉。而洛基也被复仇者们俘虏了，然后被带上了复仇者们的飞机。  
黑寡妇正驾驶着战机航行在夜空，突然天空出现几道巨大的闪电和几声雷声，洛基从被俘就一直很淡定的脸色突然变了。黑寡妇问同行的托尼和罗杰斯：“今天有预报雷雨天气吗？”  
“估计是那个大块头来找小鹿斑比了。”托尼悠闲地叼着一个苹果咔嚓啃了一口。  
托尼话音刚落，索尔就飞落飞机门口，走进去一把扯起洛基的领口，毫不理会洛基的挣扎，对复仇者们说了一声谢谢，转身挥舞着雷神之锤顺手搂着洛基的腰离开了。  
“真希望他能教育好弟弟。”罗杰斯望着神兄弟离开的身影感叹到。  
“这可不容易，毕竟他都不舍得伤他弟弟，上次我亲眼看到小鹿斑比捅了他哥哥。真是火辣极了。”托尼对索尔表示同情，“不过，大块头和他弟弟还真是亲密啊，仔细想起来，我只拦腰抱过我亲爱的小辣椒。”  
“说不定这是神域人独特的交际方式。”罗杰斯思索后说出自己的理解。  
“被捅都没舍得和他弟弟打，看来神域人和我们的人际交往方式确实不一样。”托尼半描述半启发着眼前的罗杰斯。  
“没准就是大块头对他弟弟有点别的意思呢。”斯嘉丽看着努力挑逗罗杰斯的托尼，以及罗杰斯越发疑惑的脸，勾勾嘴角说出托尼想表达的言外之意。


	8. 被囚闪电宫

索尔带洛基回来的路上一言不发，不看洛基，只顾着向目的地走去。  
洛基很不习惯这样的索尔，他一直在不遗余力地刺激索尔：“伟大的阿斯加德新王，众神景仰的雷神，亲赴中庭帮助弱小可怜的他们击败了外来种族的侵略，获得了蝼蚁们对雷神，对阿斯加德崇高的爱戴。满足了么，伟大的雷神？”  
索尔仍旧不理他，周围一片死寂，缚住洛基双手的锁链晃荡的金属声，两人的脚步声，甚至呼吸声都清晰可闻。  
“可惜蝼蚁们并不知道，他们自以为是救世主的雷神，几个月前刚在约顿海姆领土展现了他英勇无比的一面，毁灭了整个霜巨人一族，他手足的亲人。”索尔终于眉头一紧，神情有了变化。折磨到索尔的快感从洛基心底跃然而起，“不知伟大的众神之父奥丁是否会为他的儿子骄傲……”  
“你妄图以暴力统治中庭，就能令父亲骄傲了吗？”索尔语气严厉地反问洛基。  
“是你的父亲。”洛基语气冰冷地纠正。  
“我们都是他养大的，我们一起玩耍，一起战斗，难道你都忘记了吗？”  
“我心里只有阴影。”洛基不快地打断索尔煽情的话，“我一直活在你的阴影之下。”  
“你说你爱我”折磨索尔的心在洛基心底躁动不已，“你觉得我会爱上你吗？真是可怜，我恨你还来不及。唔……”  
洛基被索尔一把按倒神殿金柱上，柔软的嘴唇被干燥的手掌捂得严实，挣扎着却只能发出无意义的音节。索尔整个压制着洛基，肌肉的力量使得他动弹不得。  
索尔的右手又贴上了洛基的耳朵，这是最让洛基不悦的。每次挣扎时，索尔的右手与他左耳的摩擦都会让他控制不住地起反应，这种不为自己控制的撩拨让洛基很焦虑。  
索尔开始开口说话：“你真的是刻薄，善妒，没有同情心，更没有良心。似乎给你再多包容忍让，你只会变本加厉。但洛基，激怒我对你而言没有任何好处。”索尔看着安静下来的洛基，看着他死死盯着自己的眼睛，嘴角上挑，“可是，不激怒我就不是你了。我可能真的对你太好了。让你想象不到当你失去一切，还要拿什么倔强。”  
看着索尔第一次对自己露出的势在必得的表情，洛基开始心生恐惧，“不……”索尔放开洛基，一记手刀打晕了洛基。  
索尔将不省人事的洛基扛放在自己肩上，径直向自己寝宫方向走去。  
等洛基醒来，他发现自己又躺回了索尔床上，环顾四周，不见侍女侍卫，安静地吓人。转动手腕试探一下，果真，索尔再次剥夺了他的法力。洛基匆忙下床，还未触碰到门，却仿佛触动了什么机关，金色的大门自动打开了。两排士兵整齐地走到门前，转身齐刷刷地超洛基跪下，一个大臣从后面出来，单膝跪地，一手放在胸前，对着洛基施了一个礼，“我尊敬的阿斯加德王子殿下，我们的王临走前让我们转告您，希望您能暂时呆在这里等他，他很快会回来。在此期间，您有任何需要我们都可以满足您。”  
房门被施了法，即使门开了，他也无法出去。这本是个小法术，如果他还有神力的话，很容易破解。  
虽然洛基暂时无法出去，但听话地等待从不是洛基的作风，“堂堂闪电宫竟然如此冷清，让几名身材曼妙面容姣好的侍女带上美酒进来，好好服侍他们的阿斯加德二王子殿下。”  
索尔处理完政事，就匆匆返回闪电宫，他想快些看看他的小野猫在做什么。刚步入闪电宫外长长的走廊，大臣就快步向他赶来，神色为难。索尔听到自己寝宫不时传来的歌声笑声，当下就了然了。  
推门进去，索尔撞见一副有些香艳的场景。衣衫不整的侍女们围在洛基身边，洛基怀里还左拥右揽着两名侍女，领口大开着。  
感受到索尔到来的低气压，侍女们都吓到了，赶紧整理好衣服，起身向索尔低头问好。  
洛基盯着面无表情的索尔，不慌不忙地离开了座位，向索尔走来。绿色的睡袍挂在身上，胸口裸露着大片白皙的肌肤。见索尔不说话，洛基自己先低头笑了笑：“哥哥政事繁忙，不必牵挂弟弟了，弟弟在这儿被几位侍女姐姐照顾地很好，哥哥可以放心了。”  
“是吗？”索尔不怒反笑，笑里藏着危险。他步步紧逼洛基，洛基下意识地想逃，可他发现自己动不了，索尔控制住了自己的身体。  
洛基就这样看着索尔慢慢走到他面前，有力的手臂一伸，洛基整个人就落进索尔怀里。  
又是这该死的姿势！洛基对这彰显着索尔对他强烈占有欲的姿势深恶痛绝。  
“那我来检查一下我亲爱的弟弟被照顾地怎么样。”说着索尔当着侍女们的面吻上了洛基的唇。  
洛基彻底震惊了，他没想到索尔这么大胆，毫不在意他对他这狎昵的举动对他阿斯加德之王形象的影响。  
索尔吻地很深很用力，带着攻城掠池之势，席卷着洛基的口腔。空着的手探进洛基松垮的睡衣，一路摸下去。  
从开门看到洛基第一眼起，索尔就想这么做了。他知道洛基所作所为都是故意惹怒他。  
索尔知道，那些话对洛基起作用了，不管是出于爱还是别的什么，洛基在意他，洛基怕自己真的放弃他。  
这些索尔知道，洛基自己却不知道，他要做的，就是想办法让洛基看清这份在意。  
索尔侵略性十足的吻几乎要将洛基吞吃入腹，带有色情意味的抚摸激起一串串让洛基战栗的快感。  
索尔想要他，这份肯定带起了洛基的欲望。洛基很沮丧，他讨厌被索尔把玩在手的感觉，讨厌索尔一副一切尽在把握中的样子。可本能又使他不由自主地想要，想要被索尔狠狠地操弄。  
他想，索尔最好把他按到床垫里，狠狠地，专注地上他。  
他被那些莫名其妙的话折磨地很烦乱，和索尔的性爱是最好的放松方式。  
后庭不停地收缩，快感接连不断地直击大脑，索尔应该同样感受到了他身体的变化，低头坏笑了一下，手指移到了洛基后面的危险地带，围着那褶皱转了几圈，毫不犹豫地按了进去。  
“啊……”呻吟不小心出了口，洛基羞红了脸，意识到侍女还在身边，他赶紧露出示弱的表情，用口型向索尔示意：“让她们出去。”  
索尔显然很受用，不过，他决定利用这个机会好好调教调教洛基。  
已经深入体内的手指又恶意地抽插了几下，方向直冲记忆中的某点。  
洛基的身体有一瞬的僵硬，随后是彻底的软倒，靠着索尔的身体，重重地喘息，头低着，埋于索尔胸口，颤抖极力忍耐却克制不住。  
索尔低头到洛基敏感的左耳边，用气音说：“求我。”  
洛基如遭雷击，他身体猛地一震，差点射出来。  
不，不能求他，自尊心不允许洛基对索尔求饶。  
可索尔对他身体愈演愈烈地挑逗，以及周围一言不发的侍女，环境安静地能听到他越发沉重的喘息。  
他不能让女人看到他的丑态，看到他被索尔压在身下不受自己控制浪荡发情的样子，那比杀了他还让他痛苦。  
洛基被情欲和自己内心的痛苦挣扎逼出了泪水，他红着眼眶，看向索尔，用口型示弱。  
没想到索尔变本加厉：“亲爱的弟弟，你说什么？我没听到。”  
洛基瞬间恼羞成怒，无论索尔再怎么逗他，他也只是咬紧下唇，闭口不言。  
洛基眼角渗出了泪水，面色潮红，薄唇微微张着，喘息一声重过一声，银牙不时地咬住下唇，为了阻止呻吟出声。  
这幅深陷情欲又倔强地挣扎的样子，简直漂亮地不像话.  
索尔也忍得很难受了。他摆了摆手，所有人退下，关好门。索尔马上将洛基打横抱起，快步走向床。  
粗鲁地扯掉洛基本就松垮的衣服，索尔翻了洛基的身，使他背对着自己，然后强势地分开那双修长的双腿，缓慢但坚定地挺入。  
进入时，洛基发出了一声闷哼，之后他死死咬住下唇，手指紧抓着床单，强忍下所有声音。  
索尔刚进入一阵紧致温暖处，非常满足，刚想动作，但他马上注意到了身下的洛基，这人把性爱当成酷刑了么？  
真是个傻瓜。  
暂时压抑住自己的冲动，索尔扯起洛基的头发迫使他抬头。  
头皮被拉扯的痛瞬间传来，洛基刚痛呼出声，便感觉到索尔伏到他耳边，有力的手臂探到他身前，将他整个揽在怀里，低沉又恶劣的声音在耳边响起：“亲爱的，你应该好好看看是谁掌控了你，你的身体现在属于谁，毕竟你总认不清自己的处境。”  
“我恨你！”洛基咬着牙说出这句，“啊……”或许是索尔引发的恨意分散了他的耻辱感，随之而来的如浪滔天的猛烈抽插中，洛基忘记了压抑自己，同索尔一起沉沦。  
带我入地狱的人，也曾带我上天堂。  
这是洛基在昏睡过去前一闪而过的念头。


	9. 监禁（上）

“我尊敬的王，洛基先是盗取远古冬棺，引得两国战争，后又联合奇塔瑞人企图侵略中庭，他所到之处尽是战争，杀戮与死亡，所以……”  
“所以我夺取了他的神力，将他禁锢，众神大可放心了。”索尔不得不再一次面对众神对他给予洛基惩罚的不满。  
“伟大的众神之父，我们并非有丝毫不敬之意。只是出于对九界安全的考虑，众神们一致认为将洛基关押在狱更为稳妥。”  
“洛基曾是阿斯加德二王子，”索尔突然严肃的口气令进言大臣紧张的噤了声，“我想还是等众神之父奥丁醒后再做定夺吧。”  
……  
好不容易应付好众神，身心皆有些疲惫的索尔揉了揉太阳穴。  
真是个能给人制造麻烦的家伙，想到洛基的索尔不由自主嘴角上扬。从小就是呀，每次洛基出于一时好奇拉着他一起愚弄了众神，在父王的勃然大怒下，都是他陪着洛基再去魔法森林找寻弥补办法。  
大概是小时候做了太多得罪众神的事，洛基现在才被那帮老家伙合起伙来落井下石吧。  
落井下石……亲爱的洛基至少说对了一点：所谓的众神的确大部分是道貌岸然的伪君子。  
不过他把父王和自己也归于这一类就太不像话了，远近不分。  
分不清远近，容易被真正的坏人利用。  
不过，聪明如洛基，他怎么会分不清呢？他大概是不想分清。要么被孤立，要么被毁灭，总之，他不会也不愿去依赖那些真正对他好的人。  
洛基骨子里的自毁性格对他自己来说真的太危险了。  
索尔这样想着，从王位上起身，往自己寝宫走去。  
洛基从索尔早上离开时就开始做噩梦。  
梦里索尔不顾一切反复侵犯他，梦里的索尔不带丝毫感情，容不得他半点拒绝，和现实中洛基感受到的一模一样，这是他最怕的。  
他还梦到奥丁指责他诱惑索尔，芙丽嘉也不再相信他，而是背对着他流泪不止。  
面对一切，洛基发现自己百口莫辩。  
索尔来到洛基面前就看到这样一副场景，洛基苍白着脸色，眉头紧皱，额头渗出一层薄汗，眼角泪痕明显，染上白霜的嘴唇不停动着，却始终不曾开口发声。  
“洛基！洛基！”洛基在梦中面对奥丁指责时，听到了索尔的呼唤，仿佛是从远方传来，很恍惚，他不想搭理，却觉得意识不受控制地朝着索尔声音的方向飘去。  
怀里的洛基缓缓睁开眼，索尔看到那双眼睛时心里猛地一震。洛基眼眶已红，盯着他的眼睛有些迷茫，是那种被狠狠伤害后带着无助的迷茫，看得索尔一阵心疼。  
索尔搂住洛基，轻拍他的背，“没事了，没事了。只是个梦而已。”  
可索尔没想到的是，他话音刚落，就被洛基狠狠推开。  
“嘶……”洛基使出了全身的力气，一不小心牵到了腰，扯到了后方的疼痛，洛基一下子想起了昨晚的折腾，以及刚刚的梦境。  
梦里的一切仿佛都成了现实。洛基死咬着下唇，捂着腰，拒绝着索尔的靠近。  
“洛基……”看着洛基冰冷的抗拒，索尔终于失去耐心，握着他的手腕试图把他再次拽入怀里。  
得到的是洛基更激烈的反抗。  
“你到底想怎样？”洛基的状态确实很糟糕，脸色越来越白，挣扎间，他的额头已经蒙了一层细密的冷汗，可他仍旧不肯妥协。索尔不忍地松了手，眼睛盯着洛基的。  
“要么放了我，要么杀了我，给我个痛快。”虚弱的声音在安静的寝宫显得异常清晰。  
过了很久，索尔的声音才低低地传来，“这就是你的回答？”  
洛基不再回应，只是死死盯着他，满脸地防备。  
“衣服是你自己穿，还是我叫人给你穿？”索尔盯着洛基裸露部分的青紫吻痕问到。  
“我自己来。”洛基并不清楚索尔想做什么，但他非常不希望别人看到索尔对他做的这一切，他赶紧强迫自己忽略索尔仿佛钉在自己身上的恼人视线迅速穿好衣服。  
“来人。”索尔继续冷冷地发布命令。  
门被打开，静守在门口的侍卫走进来，齐刷刷地跪在索尔面前。  
“邪神洛基身负数罪，现我以众神之父的名义，将洛基押入阿斯加德地牢。立即执行。”


	10. 监禁（中）

洛基被监禁在地牢，芙丽嘉忍不住利用法术去看了洛基几次，顺便给他带去了柔软的棉被和一些洛基以前感兴趣的魔法书。  
她发现她的小儿子仍旧执着于王位，芙丽嘉忍不住规劝洛基：“洛基，其实统治不一定要以成为王者的形式实现。”  
洛基低头笑了一下：“可惜被统治者们不这样认为。”  
“成为王者也并非如想像中容易。”神后继续试图引导，“索尔在被剥夺神力流放地球，吃了很多苦……”  
“我吃的苦不见得比他少。”洛基冷冷地打岔，不过他意识到自己的语气赌气成分太重，马上试图缓和，“我不怕吃苦，而且问题根本就不在这儿。”  
“你父亲……”  
“他不是我父亲！”一听到父亲这个字眼，洛基情绪失控地朝神后吼道。  
神后心很痛，她心疼一边渴望父爱一边被父爱伤地心生抗拒的洛基，同时，一股被她心爱的小儿子吼的心酸涌上心头，神后红了眼眶，接着问道，“那我也不是你的母亲吗？”  
洛基不忍心看到这个他唯一确信是真心爱着他的人心痛，他不能令她骄傲，甚至安心，他唯一能为她做的就是推开她，让她不要再在他身上白白浪费爱意。洛基整理好情绪，看着神后的眼睛，轻轻地开口：“你不是。”  
神后听到回答，眼眶已是蓄满泪水，她笑了下，试图以笑缓和情绪：“你总是能看清别人的内心，却一直看不清自己的。”  
洛基在内心叹了口气，母亲懂我，她总能一眼看穿我的内心。  
可看清自己的又能怎样呢？我也只能这样了。  
就这样了吧。  
洛基摇着头伸手碰散了神后的幻影。看着渐渐消失的金色碎光，洛基闭上眼，低下头，感受着那萦绕心底，挥之不去的痛楚。  
……  
神后寝宫  
“您又去探望洛基了，即使他那样伤了您的心。”索尔看着神后最后伤心的神色，忍不住开口问到。  
“当年你在约顿海姆闯了祸，也是一样伤了我的心，最后也是原谅了你，为什么不能原谅洛基？”神后转身挽住索尔，陪着他向花园方向走去。  
“您真是像太阳一样，温暖且宽容。”索尔感叹道。  
“洛基只是一时迷失了方向。”神后想起洛基还是有些心痛，但她又温柔地继续说下去，“索尔，你要学着换到洛基的处境想想。神也会犯错误，我们对众生宽容，没理由不对自己的爱人宽容。”  
“宽容可以拯救一切吗？”索尔忍不住问到。  
“对于本质不坏的人来说，是可以的。”说到这里，神后侧头看向索尔，继续问到，“我们都相信洛基本质不坏，不是吗？”  
“洛基离开我们的这些年，经历了很多，也变了很多。”  
“可我们还是应该相信他，索尔，你应该对他有点耐心。”  
有点耐心，索尔在心底暗嘲了一下自己，面对其他人，索尔可以控制住自己，耐心地去对待他，可一到洛基那里，他所有的自制力几乎一瞬间烟消云散，他真的太容易被洛基激怒了，或者说，他的情绪太容易被洛基影响了。  
……  
阿斯加德地牢  
晚上，索尔来到关押洛基的地牢，洛基正在看书，对他的到来视而不见。  
索尔转动手腕对牢狱四周的玻璃屏障施了个魔法，这个魔法可以让外面的人无法听到看到里面的人，但里面的人可以听到看到外面的一切。然后索尔慢慢走到洛基身边，坐下，从背后抱住了洛基，头紧贴着他的脸，低头看向文字，声音低沉又失温柔：“在看什么？这么入迷，我来了都不知道。”  
洛基在被抱住后就全身僵硬，听了声音更是马上变了脸，外面巡视的士兵正好奇地往里观望，索尔毫不在意。  
把书甩在被子上，洛基挣开了索尔，快速抽离，站到离索尔最远的一角。  
“阿斯加德的王不应该日理万机，何必抽空再来看一个囚犯。”洛基冷着脸拒绝索尔。  
看着洛基努力和自己保持距离的样子，索尔有些好笑，洛基总喜欢做这些无谓的抗拒，若他真的想要，洛基又怎能拒绝的了。  
索尔干脆将双腿搭到床上，背靠着墙，双手交叉放在脑后，一副悠闲的样子。  
“听说，今天母后来这儿探望你了。”  
提到神后，洛基心里又是一窒，他好久不言语，就在索尔打算继续说下去时，突然听到洛基的声音，“你劝劝她，让她不要来了。”  
“为什么？”索尔眼睛盯着洛基，努力要从表情中捕捉他的内心想法。  
“如果你也爱母亲，不想让她再白白伤心的话，就劝劝她。”洛基低头躲开了索尔的目光。  
“因为你在意她。所以要把她推得远远的。”索尔起身，三两步走到洛基面前。  
洛基没有了退路，被抵在身后的玻璃墙上。索尔一手抬起洛基的下巴，强迫他看向自己，“看着我。你觉得自己在她身边只能带给她伤害，可你想过没有，把她推开，她被你伤的更深。”  
“离开她，她只会受一次伤，时间长了，慢慢淡忘了，就会好了。”即使脸被被迫挑起，但洛基的眼神仍固执地看向别处，语气也是一股淡然，“在她身边，只会不断让她受伤，新伤旧伤早晚会折磨地她绝望。”  
“为什么不能不去做伤她心的事呢？”索尔怜爱地看着洛基，另一手抚摸着他的头发。  
洛基甩开了索尔的手，视线直直地对上索尔的：“别用那种眼神看我，也别想用愚蠢的感情控制住我。”  
“可你自己不就是被仇恨控制了吗？”  
“你这幅救世主的样子，真让人倒胃口。”洛基继续说到，“我所做的一切只不过是要拿回原本就属于我的东西。”  
“洛基……”  
“够了！”索尔还想说下去，却被洛基强行打断，“如果没什么事，我想休息了。”洛基摆出一副送客的不耐烦表情。  
“还有一件事，”索尔伸手抱住了洛基，背后传来一阵囚犯咆哮声，加上索尔突然的动作，洛基被吓得一惊，刚想挣扎，却被索尔伏在耳边的威胁吓得不敢动作，“你再动我可不敢保证不会在这儿上了你。”  
感受到怀里人老实下来，索尔放松了对洛基的强制，改为温柔的拥抱，双手轻抚，帮他舒缓着僵硬的躯体：“别怕，只是一天没见你了，想抱抱你。”  
索尔的气息呼入洛基敏感的左耳里，他下意识地想躲。索尔揽着不让他躲，缓缓吐出让洛基黑脸的下一句：“那天折腾的不轻，我记得你还流血了，身上也青一块紫一块的，今天累了是不是身上还不舒服？我看看好点没有。”  
“我一点事也没有，就是不想看到你。你离开我就全好了。”洛基赶紧阻止索尔掀他衣服的手。  
“你现在没有神力，伤口无法自愈，我看看就放心了。再说，你身上哪块我没看过？”索尔不理会洛基，想要继续扯开他的衣服。  
“索尔！”洛基红了的眼眶突然撞进索尔眼里，里面的祈求让索尔收了手，“我真的都好了，留点尊严给我，你就还是我哥哥。”  
“好吧。”洛基的每次服软都会触动索尔心里最柔软的地方，令他心底只剩下怜爱，“好好照顾自己。”  
索尔极为难得的没有强迫洛基，就这样离开了。  
洛基望着索尔离去的身影，回忆着刚刚他和索尔的那些对话，心里涌动着复杂的情绪，其中竟有些许他也未察觉到的感激。


	11. 监禁（下）

“今日阿尔海姆使者送来了最新鲜的蜜樱桃。我记得你最爱吃了，特意拿来给你尝尝。”索尔一边说着，一边选了个品相好的樱桃递到洛基嘴边，“张嘴。”  
洛基难得乖巧地张嘴含住樱桃，红色的樱唇蠕动了几下，把核吐到索尔手中，随口一问：“阿尔海姆出什么事了吗？”  
“内乱而已，现在已经平息了。不说这个，味道怎么样？”索尔明显不想细说，又挑了几个，递给洛基，努力想让两人的精力都放在眼前的蜜樱桃上。  
洛基感受到了索尔的敷衍，他知道索尔不想让他参与政事，想永远禁锢住他。  
这个认知让洛基对索尔产生了深深的厌恶。  
索尔见洛基并不接樱桃，也不看他，眉头有些微皱地思考着什么，知道他在介意自己不肯给他细说，不过他目前的确不想洛基关心这些事，毕竟洛基明显对侵略地球的事没有丝毫悔过之心。  
但索尔更不想洛基无视他，他用空出的手捏住洛基的下巴，微微用力使他转向自己。被阻止后，索尔索性反手握住洛基的手，并用不断收紧断绝了洛基想抽回的念头。  
“不好吃？”索尔对洛基怒视他的眼光仿佛毫不在意，“想吃什么告诉我。”  
“索尔……”洛基努力收起心中的怒气与怵意，低头看着索尔固执地紧包着他的手，思索着他和索尔之间何以走到这个地步。  
生而为王的两人本不应该为感情牵绊，特别是索尔已得到了自己想要的，他没有，而他的心索尔永远不会懂。  
我只是想要获得和你一样的对待。  
洛基，这很愚蠢……  
想到这里，洛基又忍不住自嘲，这样高高在上，口口声声说要保护他，却亲手剥夺他未来的索尔，自己怎么会对他动过心？  
越吸引自己的，越需要远离。  
洛基再次抬头看向索尔，像弟弟关心哥哥那样问他：“哥哥在位时间不短了，王后位置却一直空缺，应该已有不少大臣向哥哥进言过了吧。”  
“那，洛基觉得有什么合适人选吗？”索尔更专注地把玩起洛基细嫩纤长的手。  
洛基的手指很好看，白葱一样，只是太瘦了。  
不止是手，洛基整个人都太瘦弱了，而且对疼痛异常敏感，每次索尔动作稍一粗鲁，洛基就会咬住薄唇，红了眼眶，泪水瞬间蓄满眼眶。  
楚楚动人。  
索尔脑海中闪现出这个形容词，然后反复品味，觉得这个词特别适合洛基。  
尽管洛基一副受了欺负，眼眶红着，蓄着泪水的眼睛盯着自己，这种模样对索尔来说很有诱惑力，他还是放轻了动作，改为细细画圈，这样突然的温柔，反而更显暧昧。  
洛基努力忽视索尔不规矩的手，耐着性子说出想法：“洛基觉得希芙不错，她对你，对阿斯加德绝无二心，作为女武神，身份尊贵，父王母后也很喜欢……”  
“希芙……我确实在她身上有过不一样的感觉”索尔打断了洛基的话，也停下了手上的动作，看向洛基，如愿得到了洛基的关注，索尔开始不慌不忙地接下去，“那次出征华纳海姆前夜，我去你寝宫，却在那意外遇到了希芙，遇到了那个凭着眼神就能勾人魂魄，动作又异常火辣大胆的‘希芙‘，特别是她身上那股香味，和平时不太一样，但……”  
说到这儿，索尔故意贴近洛基，在他脖颈附近深吸一口气，看他慌乱的躲闪，笑着说，“那股清香后来我回味了很久。”  
索尔看着洛基越来越不自然的神色，知道他在自己的描述下成功回忆起了他的那场恶作剧。  
“哈哈哈，女武神主动起来自然是无人可挡，哥哥为她心动也是自然，希芙是再合适不过的人选。”  
“不，洛基。”索尔上前把躲闪不及的洛基按倒在床上，居高临下地看着慌张躲避自己视线的洛基。  
索尔细细看着身下的人，希芙头发很黑，但洛基的黑得更纯正，洛基比希芙更白一些，此刻有些苍白。那双因为大而显得有些圆润的眼睛，此刻正低头半掩着。  
“你先起来，”洛基还是不敢对上那双俯视他的眼睛，“我不说了。”  
头顶传来一声轻笑，然后是突然压下来的黑影：“说什么？”  
“你，唔……”  
顺遂内心，索尔以唇舌堵住了那张总爱说些惹怒他话的唇，趁洛基反应不及，索尔的舌头直接长驱直入，侵入了他的口腔，裹挟着那颗令众神厌恶又惧怕着的银舌头，在一片温暖湿润中，反复舔舐，缠绕，席卷扫荡着一切，极尽温柔又十分固执。  
索尔抱着洛基，投入地亲吻，两人身体贴得越来越近，呼吸一声重过一声，洛基手上推拒的力量弱了很多，之后索尔直接捏着他的手腕，引导他勾住了自己的脖子。  
手上动作未停，在洛基闭着眼被索尔亲吻地气息不稳时，索尔早已解开了他的衣服，手握住了洛基不知何时硬挺起来的肉根，上下撸动起来。  
命根被轻重有度地揉捏着，洛基舒爽地将索尔搂得更紧，唇齿间不断泄出些难耐地呻吟。索尔加快了手上的速度，洛基受不住地移开唇，紧紧抱着索尔，扬起了脖子，像脱水的鱼，微微张着嘴巴，想叫又怕被听到，只能不停地大口喘息。  
洛基这副情动的模样，加上从手臂上传来的突然增加的抓触感，让索尔觉得自己下面硬地有点难受。  
“尊敬的王，闪电宫中侍卫来报，四勇士有要事与您商议，此时正在宫中等您。”  
听到声音，原本被情欲困住的洛基瞬间惊醒，拼命推开了索尔，慌张地整理好已被脱到一半的衣服，惊恐地望着玻璃屏障外清晰可见的侍卫，又看了看明显想继续下去的索尔，拼命抗拒躲闪着索尔的触碰。  
“让他们等一会儿，我在审理要犯。”  
遭到几次拒绝后，索尔的耐心被耗尽，他索性长臂一伸，一把扯掉洛基的衣服，在他惊恐无措的眼神中把他按在身下，挺身而入。  
这次洛基高度紧张，索尔进入的时候感到了明显的阻力，但想要洛基的欲望还是让他强硬地冲了进去。洛基被弄得疼，眼泪猛地溢出眼眶，但他还是死死咬住手臂，紧张地不敢发出一点声音。  
已进入洛基体内的索尔明显感觉到洛基太紧张了，屁股硬的像石头，本就紧致的内壁更是收缩地厉害，夹得他差点缴械投降。他不得不停下来，一遍遍抚摸着洛基的屁股，帮他放松，并俯身在他耳边低声说：“不要怕，他看不到也听不到我们，你放松点，我怕伤到你。乖，想叫就大声叫出来，疼就使劲咬我。”说完，细碎的吻落在洛基左耳。  
越发温柔的抚摸，搂紧的怀抱，体内越发明显的肿胀感，索尔温柔的劝告，自己对索尔爱恨交加的复杂感情，以及瞬间淹没自己的恐惧感和羞耻感。一切让洛基感到难以承受，却也无法抵抗，他选择了将一切交给索尔。在如浪潮般的快感朝自己汹涌而来再收回再卷土重来的反复中，洛基快乐到了极致，同时眼泪无意识地滑落眼角。  
他想拒绝索尔，但他悲伤地发现他拒绝不了，只能默默祈祷，快结束这一切吧。  
“让你失望了，能让我心动的，九界之中，只你一个。”  
索尔临走前留下这句话，背对他装睡的洛基听到后抓紧了被角，又缓缓放开。  
可是我的好哥哥，你怎么能什么都得到呢？


	12. 乙太再现

九大国度不是永恒。  
九大国度始于黎明，也将终于黑夜。  
在黎明之前，黑暗魔兵是宇宙唯一的主人。  
黎明出现之初，最残忍的黑暗魔兵——魔雷基决心把宇宙变回永夜。  
只有乙太有这种邪恶力量，那是能毁灭一切的古老力量。  
奥丁的父亲波尔带领阿斯加德大军向这些恶灵全面开战。  
当九界聚合时，魔雷基终于能释放乙太。但阿斯加德从他手中抢走了乙太。没有了乙太，黑暗魔兵节节败退。  
眼见大势已去，魔雷基背弃了自己的族人，让他们继续做困兽被围攻。  
“他们的死能让我们活下去。战争还没有结束。”  
魔雷基被击败，要逃走时对身边的亲信这样说。  
波尔认为乙太的力量太强大，轻易摧毁，怕会造成不可知的灾难，于是他选择深埋乙太。  
阿斯加德人以为乙太就此消失，光明不再受到黑暗魔兵的威胁。  
但千百年后，海姆达尔再次观测到九界聚合的重现，这意味着乙太仍存在于九界某个角落，永夜的恐怖威胁仍然存在。  
为守护这份来之不易的光明，必须赶在魔雷基之前尽快找到乙太。  
四勇士连夜来找索尔正是为此事。  
本是带着这个沉重消息来与他们尊敬的王商议，没想到索尔此时竟然不在寝宫。  
得知索尔在审理要犯， 沃斯塔尔先忍不住道出疑惑：“最近阿斯加德添什么要犯了吗？”  
“九界整体局势平稳，没掀起过什么战争，阿斯加德内部的话……”霍根冷静分析，脑中迅速把近期阿斯加德的新闻过了一遍，突然想到一个人，“洛基……”  
“不可能是洛基。之前王还以众神之父奥丁为由拒绝了诸神将洛基关入地牢的提议。”希芙提醒到。  
“可解决了奇塔瑞人入侵中庭那事后，我们谁也没见过洛基”说到这里，霍根顿了顿，似是犹豫，最后又忍不住说了出来，“这种感觉，像是王在故意藏洛基……”  
“王还是太仁慈，念及手足之情。”希芙感叹到，同时因为她爱慕对象的这份深情感到内心一片柔软。  
可总觉得哪里怪怪的。索尔已然为王，诸神即使不赞同其决定，也是毫无办法，为什么要藏呢？还有，洛基此时在哪？索尔深夜去地牢审理的要犯究竟是谁？  
一系列问题浪潮般一层接一层地在霍根头脑中翻涌，他感觉索尔变了很多，尤其是在处理洛基的问题上。从灭族霜巨人，到亲自处理中庭事件，再到现在对洛基很是微妙的处理方式。这一切难道只是因为念及手足之情？  
霍根将目光投向一直未加入话题的范达尔身上，拍着他的肩问到：“嘿，范达尔，你怎么看？”  
“我？”范达尔突然被从沉思中拽回现实，一时间说话有些不利索，他仔细思量后才回应道，“我同意希芙的看法。”  
“我还以为你会像以前那样，从洛基视角再给我们分析点什么。”霍根略显失望。  
范达尔微笑道：“这次我也不知道怎么分析了。”  
从洛基被索尔从中庭带回后，范达尔就一直在小心留意洛基的消息，霍根这些问题早就在范达尔脑子里过了好几遍。他也一直在疑惑，但这些疑惑始终没被破解过。他和霍根有个同样的感觉，而且这种感觉越来越深：索尔在藏洛基。  
现在，另一个猜想在范达尔心中也越发深刻：洛基会不会正是被索尔藏在地牢，而索尔之前在诸神那的说辞不过是为掩人耳目。  
范达尔一直都很想见见洛基，不过他并不打算说服洛基改邪归正，他只是想听洛基说说心里话。  
他感觉洛基一定很孤独，这份孤独让他在邪恶中保有一丝善念，洛基当时在约顿海姆王宫救下自己就是力证；同时，洛基很排斥外人的介入，在孤独里安全又不安着，他只能依靠除了人之外的外物增加安全感，比如至高无上的权力。  
这些话洛基没法跟别人说，其他人无法理解，包括索尔。但洛基可以跟范达尔说，他会做一个最好的倾听者，即使他一时不解，他也不会批判洛基，更不会试图改变洛基，洛基只要是洛基就是最好的。  
“真搞不懂你们，怎么突然八卦起王和洛基来了，还冥思苦想。要我说，洛基这个麻烦已经过去了，现在要解决的是乙太和魔雷基。”沃尔斯塔不满地打破其他三人默默沉思的恼人局面。  
“乙太和魔雷基怎么了？”索尔的声音从不远处传来，四勇士立马将注意力转向声音来源，低头向索尔行礼。  
“海姆达尔有什么新发现？”索尔边说边快速走进闪电宫。  
范达尔在索尔经过身边时闻到一股淡到几乎难以察觉的清香，很熟悉，他努力回忆，突然如遭雷击，是洛基的味道，索尔刚刚审判的人果真是洛基！  
“海姆达尔刚刚发现了九界汇聚成一条线，他怀疑乙太即将出现。”霍根严肃起来，认真汇报。  
“我们要赶在魔雷基之前找到乙太。”索尔知道后果的严重性，神情也严肃起来，“海姆达尔还有其他线索么？”  
“还有一条，他希望单独向您禀报。”  
“好，我现在去找他，你们随时待命。”  
“是，我尊敬的王。”  
……阿斯加德入口  
守门人海姆达尔似乎已等候多时。  
“你迟到了。”海姆达尔声音一如既往地冰冷。  
“成为王之后要处理的事比以前多多了。”索尔知道什么都瞒不过海姆达尔，不过，他也没打算瞒。  
“你成为王之后，我在你身上发现了和洛基很像的地方——喜欢屏蔽我的视线。”海姆达尔仍然不动，没有回头看索尔。  
“哈哈，毕竟一起长大。不过，海姆达尔，你相信我有我的原因，而且我能处理好对吧。”  
索尔的回答低沉但有力。  
“出于对众神之父奥丁和阿斯加德的忠诚，我必须提醒你，不过，”海姆达尔猛地把剑插入剑鞘，然后回头看向索尔，“我选择无条件相信并服从于您，我尊敬的王。”  
“谢谢你。”索尔嘴角勾起微笑，继续抬步上前，靠近海姆达尔，“说说吧，你全部的发现。”  
“乙太出现在中庭。”海姆达尔看到索尔听到这个地点微微皱了皱眉，继续说下去，“一个叫简的女科学家利用自制的科学仪器发现了它，同时被乙太当成宿主依附在体内。魔雷基还未找到她，不过，我有预感，他们很快会发现她。”  
“我们得赶在魔雷基前面找到乙太宿主。”索尔伸手召唤出了雷神之锤，眼神望着星光闪耀的星河。  
“是。不过乙太会出于自保而对宿主进行保护，您很难做到短时间内强行带回宿主，除非宿主自愿跟您回来。”  
“我知道了。”说完索尔便挥动锤子飞向神后寝宫。 索尔将阿斯加德的一切权利暂交给芙丽嘉，芙丽嘉叮嘱到：“尽快回来。”  
“我会的，母后安心。”索尔安抚好母亲，转身挥动雷神之锤，前往中庭。  
自从那天在索尔身上嗅到洛基的味道后，范达尔的心就再难平静下来。  
他不知道为什么，之前他将自己对洛基的感情视作同情，但当得知洛基就在地牢时，他突然被自己不受控制的心跳吓到了。  
这次范达尔不想细思，他只知道，他疯狂地想见洛基，见到了他，这种疯狂就会好。  
大概就能好了吧


	13. 乙太宿主

伦敦一家餐厅，简正和她这月第三个相亲对象约会。  
对方身高192cm，一头金色的短发，这个高度很像她只见过两次就念念不忘的那个外星人——雷神索尔。她忍不住在菜单掩护下偷偷观察对方，被对方发现后，又慌忙把头低下藏在菜单后，却看到餐桌上传来一张纸条，上面只写着两个简单的字母：Hi。  
“嗨。简，你不必约束，看好想吃哪些东西了么？”语气上听来，对方是个很温柔的人。  
“呃，我暂时不饿，也不知道哪些好吃。点些你喜欢的吧。”合上菜单，简盯着对方，她其实对聊天更感兴趣，科研的求真精神驱使着她想快速了解这个人。  
对方似乎看出了简的心思：“时间还早，我也不是很饿，我们可以先聊聊过一会儿再点。”  
“我赞同。”简开心地露出笑容。  
“你可以问我任何你想问的。”  
“嗯……”对方看起来很真诚，简慢慢放松了警惕，问出了她最好奇的那个，“你之前谈过女朋友吗？”说完简又马上自嘲到，“这个问题是不是有点傻，你给人的感觉这么舒服，一定是谈过的。”  
“哈哈，没有没有，我确实谈过，我和我前女友在一起过两年，在一起时还挺好的。”  
对方很诚实，这使得简的好奇感更重了，“那后来为什么分了呢？”  
“人生理想不同，彼此都不肯退让。现实问题难以调和。”说到这里，似是想终止回忆，对方抬头看向简，面带微笑地问：“你呢？”  
“我……”简刚想回应，黛丝突然出现打断了她。  
“查理，这是黛丝。”简向对面的男人介绍，然后转向黛丝，“你来这里干嘛？”  
“你好。”查理礼貌地打招呼。  
黛丝简单回应了查理，然后随手拉过一把椅子坐在两人中间，对着简说：“我去实验室就是你妈家找你，以为你会邋遢地边吃零食边想……你知道谁。”  
简知道她指的是索尔，她是研究天体物理的，索尔这个身材样貌好上天，人设完美的外星人成功引起了她的注意力，从地球见过他两次后，简对他动了心。  
但索尔始终是个外星人，即使她再怎么努力他俩可能连面都见不了，而且爱上一个自己不了解的人显然不是件多么明智的事，所以简才开始考虑约会，想用这种方式转移注意力。  
黛丝这时提这个，显然是来搞破坏的，简有些尴尬地强撑着不对黛丝动怒。  
查理尴尬地一笑，黛丝继续说下去：“但你没有，你精心打扮，你还洗澡？香喷喷的。”  
“你到底想说什么，最好是重要的事。”简打断了黛丝的口无遮拦。  
“好的，”黛丝在身后掏出一个仪器，“你再也不看科学仪器？也许你该再看一下。”  
简接过闪着光发着嘀嘀声的仪器。  
“这是我们大老远跑来这里的原因。很像西尔维格研究的问题。”  
简知道这是西尔维格教授关于外太空的研究，很有可能会有索尔的消息。她努力控制住自己狂跳的心，并不看黛丝，专心看着查理。  
黛丝被赶走后，查理说自己想点鲈鱼。  
简眼睛盯着菜单，心里却在推算刚刚看到的仪器信号背后的信息，口中不住地念叨：“鲈鱼，鲈鱼，鲈鱼……鲈，鱼……”  
“简。”查理打断了简的不专心，“你应该去看看。”  
“我很抱歉，午餐很愉快。”简努力表达着自己的愧疚。  
“没关系的。你去吧。”  
在楼下等待简的黛丝把她带到了仪器指示处，是个废弃的工厂。  
进入工厂，工厂空无一人，看上去废弃了一段时间了。这时突然有人影闪过，正当简一行人紧张地举手示好时，几个小孩从躲藏的地方出来，他们好奇地看着简和黛丝：“你们是警察吗？”  
“不，我们是科学家，这里有什么异常吗？”  
“还好，我们只是发现……”  
在小孩的带领下，简进入工厂，一个小男孩走向一辆车，手指在车头底座轻轻一挑，整个车竟然像一片云一样在空气中悬浮起来。有违常理的现象令简目瞪口呆。  
简继续跟着小孩们上楼，在旋转楼梯楼道上，一个小孩扔下个玻璃瓶，玻璃瓶直接在某一层消失不见，后又在露天的顶端重新降落，再重新消失，循环往复，仿佛永不会有尽头，直到另一个小男孩伸手接住它。  
“太神奇了！”简全身心都兴奋起来，作为天体物理学博士，她感觉到自己仿佛要发现新世界了。  
这时，科学仪器又发出了异常响动，简拿起仪器，心里又是一惊：“我没见过这个符号，自从，自从……”  
“新墨西哥州。”黛丝补足了简激动地难以说出口话，简第一次见到索尔就是在新墨西哥州，当时仪器正是出现了现在这个符号。  
“我要去找他！”  
听到简的这句话，黛丝看着仿佛又重新活过来的简，那个从不逃避，永远勇敢面对，此时又自信满满地跑去探寻自己想要真相的简，嘴角勾起微笑。  
简按着仪器的指示来到顶楼，顶楼尽头有扇门，周围很静，只能听到风声和脚下落叶被扫动刮过地面的声音。诡异的氛围让简心生恐惧，她忍不住向四周看了看，没有任何异常。刚刚有些安心，突然，简被一股奇怪的力量推动着向那扇门快速移去。  
再睁眼，简发现自己进入了一个完全陌生的空间，她焦急地呼唤黛丝，没得到回应后。强迫自己冷静下来，观察周围环境。周围是暗色的古老石柱，四周昏暗无比，唯一的光亮是两片石柱中间的发红光的物质。  
简的注意力完全被这些发光体吸引住了。这些发光体是由一些小颗粒组成的，这些小颗粒仿佛质量很轻，像灰尘一样漂浮在空气中。简正仔细观察着，忽然注意到这群物质正飘向她，她躲闪不及，这群物质顺着她的手腕钻进体内。简慌张地看着双手，看不出任何异常痕迹，只是一股晕眩感袭来，下一秒简眼前一黑，倒在地上。  
简再次醒来，发现自己在医院。身边的黛丝一脸担忧，但医生说自己身体上没什么问题，简也没感觉到任何异样，想赶紧研究自己的发现，简干脆办了出院手续回家了。  
回到家后，简迅速打开电脑，快速检索着有关这种红色发光物质的一切信息，无奈找了一个晚上，没得到什么有用信息。穿好外套，随便整理了一下发型，打算去找教授的她一打开家门却迎来了一个她万万没想到的人。  
“简，我是……”  
“索尔……”简紧盯着眼前高大的身影，口中呢喃出这个名字。  
“你知道我？”眼前高大的男人仿佛是从梦境中走出，只见他松了一口气，然后说出了自己的目的：“听着简，你体内有乙太，这是一种来自远古时期的遗留物质，会对你造成伤害。中庭，也就是地球，地球上的医生无法检查出这种物质，但阿斯加德可以。”说到这儿，索尔盯着简的眼睛，真诚地问：“你愿意相信我，跟我去阿斯加德一块解决这个问题吗？”  
简感觉自己简直要融化在这双蓝色海洋般的眼眸里了，“我，愿意。呃，不过要先等一下”  
索尔静静看简掏出一个长方体，在上面点了一串数字，然后简和另一边的人就神奇地联通了：“喂，黛丝吗？帮我向教授请个假，我有很重要的事要处理……几天吗？我也说不准……”  
“你到底怎么了？身体还没好，最好不要乱去，特别是那个工厂，不要做让我担心的事……”  
“听着黛丝，”简深吸一口气，笑着看了索尔一眼，看索尔同样以微笑示意她，她忍不住开心地笑了笑，然后说出那句，“我找到索尔了。”  
“都处理好了，我们出发吧。”简放下手机，笑意盈盈地看着索尔，脸上是掩不住的期待与兴奋，还有一丝，害羞……  
索尔看着简，有一瞬的失神。这种神情很像曾经拉着他探险的洛基……  
简被索尔盯地有些不好意思，开始新话题：“我们怎么去呢？第一次是见你高举着雷神之锤离开的，这次我们也要那样做吗？”  
“你什么时候见的我？”索尔不记得在哪见过这个地球女人。  
“我见过你两次，第一次是在新墨西哥州的一个咖啡馆，当时你四个朋友也在。那是亲眼看见，说起来，还要谢谢你那次保护了我们。还有一次，在电视上，你知道西尔维格教授吗？我是他带的博士生。那次他被洛基控制，那次，你和其他复仇者拯救了地球。”  
索尔听着简语气兴奋的阐述，当从别人口中听到洛基的名字时，他的心微微一颤。  
从简的言行来看，她似乎对他印象不错，这就好办多了。索尔对这个好奇心强，又很勇敢的地球女人印象很好。他很自然地一手揽住简的腰，举起雷神之锤，呼唤海姆达尔打开彩虹桥，在简一声惊讶的轻呼声中，低头冲她露出了一个安抚性的微笑，随后在亮光中前往阿斯加德。  
“哇哦～”简一被放离她有些贪恋的温暖怀抱，还没来得及遗憾，马上被眼前的奇景震撼到了，她开心地看着流光溢彩的彩虹桥，兴奋地看向索尔：“这就是彩虹桥吗？”  
索尔点点头。  
“我只在书里见过，但文字显然描绘不出它的美丽。”简细细地看着脚下流过的五彩斑斓的光流，以及身边填涂着美丽霞光，点缀着闪亮钻石般繁星的星空，不由地再次感叹，“真的太美了。”  
“我们先进去。”索尔揽了下简的腰，往前带了带，然后放开，大步走向守门人。  
简被索尔亲昵又不失礼貌的动作弄地有些失神，她在想索尔有没有喜欢的人呢？  
如果没有就好了。  
“神后正在闪电宫等您。”海姆达尔先开口了。  
“好。这次比想像中顺利很多。”索尔说完，回头冲简招了招手，简立马快步跟上。  
“抱紧我。”索尔感受到腰部微微收紧的纤细力量，然后放心地挥动雷神之锤赶向闪电宫。  
来到闪电宫，简见到了索尔的母亲，一位温婉大方的美丽女神，她亲切地拉着简的手安抚她，让她不要怕，阿斯加德会保护好她。  
接着她在一群陌生的仙女包围中做了检查。索尔就在她身边，她像个好奇的孩子，不停地问索尔问题：“这是什么物质？”  
“是黑暗魔兵的领袖魔雷基，用黑暗做的武器，叫做乙太。虽然遗迹通常是石头，不过乙太是可以任意变化的流体，它会寻找宿主，吸取宿主的精力。你就是乙太寻找到的宿主。”  
“我这么倒霉么？”说着，简还吐了吐舌头，做了个倒霉的鬼脸。  
“哈哈，你倒是很乐观开朗。”索尔被简的表情逗笑了。  
“害怕也好，担心也好，都解决不了问题，不如想开一点。”简耸了耸肩，随后又加了一句，“更重要的是，我相信你。”  
因为这句话，索尔心中产生一阵异样，那是一种很舒服，能让他充满力量的感觉。洛基好像说过同样的话……  
索尔冲简露出了赞赏性的微笑：“你很开朗，谢谢你的相信。”  
简被安排在了神后寝宫的一间客房里。晚上简睡不着，很想见索尔。今天索尔夸她时，她感觉到自己的脸仿佛是烧起来了，幸亏光线不好，她才没被发现。她想去找索尔聊天，又觉得自己这种行为不够矜持，但心中的冲动越压抑越强烈。最后，简索性不再克制，顺着白天的印象摸索到了闪电宫。快到门口时，她便看到整理衣着要出门的索尔，一时心虚的简赶紧藏了起来。  
这么晚还要去哪呢？简的内心满是疑惑。她选择悄悄跟着索尔。  
大概是乙太的作用，简跟了索尔一路，索尔竟然没有察觉。  
路上有侍卫拦住简，但简手一挥他们就倒下了，开始简吓了一跳，以为她失手杀了人。她俯身听了听倒下侍卫的心跳才确定侍卫只是暂时昏过去了。就这样，简跟着索尔悄悄潜入地牢深处，离索尔深埋心底的秘密越来越近。  
可惜索尔走进地牢的一处，就消失了。  
正当简疑惑着索尔去哪时，她突然被人反手制住捂住嘴拖到角落，脖颈处也被架上了锋利的剑。随后一个刻意压低的声音从耳边传来：“你来这里做什么？”  
这个声音有点熟悉。  
感受到简想说话，范达尔松开捂住她嘴的手，看着简小心顺着气，“你是四勇士之一吧，我睡不着想来找索尔聊天，去时撞到索尔出门，一时好奇就跟来了。”  
“地牢那么多侍卫，你是怎么自己进来的？”  
“我好像被乙太赋予了一点魔法。”简盯着自己的双手喃喃着。  
范达尔看着眼前一次次让他出乎意料的地球女人，判断着她话的真实性。  
“你是不是喜欢索尔？”范达尔盯着简，女人的爱慕之情很难逃出他这个情场老手的眼睛。  
果然，简听到这个问句明显地慌了，她下意识想否认，但越抹越黑。  
“好吧，我承认，我确实对你们的王很有好感，但又有什么用，我现在连他人都找不到。”  
范达尔看着突然沮丧的简，想到一个主意，可以顺便帮自己解决一个麻烦。  
“简，听我说，你可以试试魔法，你既然可以催眠侍卫，同样有破解索尔魔法的可能。”  
“我可以吗？”  
“凡事试试才知道。你不想知道索尔的秘密吗？”  
听了范达尔半鼓励半诱惑的话后，简还是按耐不住地采纳了，她对着索尔消失的地方，心中想着要施一个破解索尔魔法加隐藏她和范达尔的魔法。  
奇迹发生了。眼前的金光渐渐散去，简和范达尔屏息凝气地盯着从上到下慢慢散去的金光，随后又同时倒吸了一口凉气。  
金光散去，是两个纠缠在一起的人影，金发用他强壮的肉体抱紧了身下黑发的人，激烈地动作着。安静的周围，两人大口的喘息声、亲吻声和抽插声清清楚楚，一段对话更是令偷窥的两人如遭雷击。  
“洛基……嗯……我爱你，洛基……”  
“太快了哥哥，你慢点……呃……啊，索尔……”


	14. 感性与理性

简和范达尔在这现场版兄弟乱伦的戏码中迟迟不能回过神来。等他们意识到发生了什么，俩人均已面红耳赤得移开视线，不敢看彼此。  
简默默收回魔法，两人不约而同地选择悄声离开。  
回去的路上，简忍不住开口问范达尔：“实际上，他们一直关系很好？”  
“不，恰恰相反，他们关系很糟糕……也不是，他们也有特别亲密的时候……”范达尔突然感觉，这对神兄弟间时好时坏的混乱关系让他有点头疼。  
“怎么说？”简不太明白。  
“他们小时候关系特别好，好到谁都插不进去那种。后来不知怎么的，洛基开始疏远所有人，包括索尔。而索尔，他本来就是那种不够细心的人，等他发现他一直粘他的弟弟开始疏远他时，他还向我们抱怨过……”范达尔开始一点点回忆。  
“索尔心里是挺在意洛基的。”简内心的失落感更重了。  
“可以这么说，但绝对不是刚刚那种在意。”范达尔尽可能地在脑海中搜集神兄弟的相处细节，努力想搞清刚刚的一切究竟是怎么回事，“索尔做过一些缓和与洛基关系的举动，但洛基总是不冷不淡，不接受也不拒绝，俩人虽然不再亲密无间，但也从未有过争执，索尔干脆放弃努力保持现状。直到那次索尔从地球回来，就是从你第一次见索尔的地方回来，他就像变了一个人。”  
“我记得那次洛基派了个很厉害的家伙去杀害索尔，然后索尔救了大家。”回想起当时那一幕，简感觉心里好受了些。  
“洛基应该不是要去杀索尔。他会杀任何人，但他不会杀害和他一起长大的我们这群人，更不会杀死索尔。”范达尔的神情突然变得异常冷静。  
简盯着范达尔，继续问：“洛基不会杀你们是因为你们不是他王位的最大威胁者，但索尔是。你站在洛基的角度想想，明明杀掉索尔是最省事的方法。”  
“那是你的想法，洛基不会。”范达尔深深看了简一眼。  
这一眼让简觉得有些怪异，她觉得眼前这个男人和其他三勇士对洛基的态度完全不同，“你为什么这么肯定？”  
“感觉。”范达尔移开视线，看向别处。  
“凭感觉就这么确定，该说你聪明，还是太感情用事？”简还以为范达尔会说一长串证明洛基心怀善意的话，结果却是这样让人难以信服的理由，“听你这样说，不知道的还以为你也爱上了洛基。”  
范达尔闻言心跳有了一瞬的错乱，自己对洛基的关注，试图理解，担心，想见他，和看到在索尔身下情动着流泪着呻吟的洛基时的心痛，是爱吗？  
不，应该不是。  
“洛基救过我。”范达尔突然冒出这一句。  
“嗯，看来你也是个知恩图报的好人。”  
不，范达尔能骗得过别人，骗不了自己，他刚才最想反驳的是简的那句“洛基不会杀掉你们是因为你们不是他王位的最大威胁者。而索尔是。”他希望洛基不杀他是对他怀有感情，就算没有感情，他也希望自己是洛基最想杀死的人，这样起码能证明他在洛基心中是不一样。  
洛基……  
“他们不能在一起。”  
“什么？”简真心觉得这个范达尔有些太过情绪化。  
“众神之父不会同意的。神后也不会同意，整个阿斯加德都不会同意。”  
“范达尔，这没什么的，连地球某些地区都承认同性恋合法化。”  
“其他人都可以，但索尔不行，他是阿斯加德唯一的继承人，他肩负的责任不允许他感情用事。”  
“如果是继承人的事，或许可以找一个心甘情愿的姑娘……”  
“不……那样会伤害更多人。而且，原本就是阿斯加德亏欠洛基，洛基没必要为阿斯加德再做这样的牺牲。”  
“范达尔……”简忍不住提醒他，“你似乎太在乎洛基的感受了……”  
范达尔低头笑了笑，然后抬起头来看向简：“看着心爱的人和别人在一起，你难道一点都不痛心？”  
“我会难过，但如果他们是真爱的话……”  
“你怎么知道他们是真爱？”  
“可是他们都已经……”  
“眼见的不是全部，”范达尔看向沉沉的黑夜，仿佛在那片黑暗中看到了心中所想的那个人，“洛基需要的是不离不弃的陪伴，索尔就算再爱洛基，他的身份使他若要和洛基在一起，洛基必须做出很多痛苦的让步。这一点洛基早已看清，他不想将来恨索尔，所以他才会主动远离索尔。明明给不了，可索尔还固执地纠缠洛基，这一点上，索尔有些自私了。难道真爱是剥夺了爱人的行动能力、他的理想、他的生活、他的一切，让他在暗无天日的地牢里过一辈子？”  
“不是的……”听了这段话，简难过地有些说不出话来，仿佛囚禁洛基的不是索尔而是她。  
“索尔已经变了……爱情蒙蔽了他的双眼，我们应该帮他们打破这种局面，这既是帮洛基也是帮索尔。”范达尔看得出简已经在往他这边靠了。  
“那我能做什么呢？”简觉得自己什么都做不了。  
“简，看着我。”范达尔双手扶着简，让她看向自己，“你知道吗？你很像小时候的洛基，看不到索尔就想见他，永远最相信他，而且能处处为他考虑，又爱讲笑话逗他笑，善良可爱。最重要的是，你不是喜欢他吗？”  
“可我不是洛基啊，我是简，我希望我爱的人爱的是我，而不是其他任何人。”  
“简，你可以让他爱上你，爱上这个叫简的女孩，你要相信自己。”范达尔看简没有再反驳，继续说下去，“你有洛基没有的东西，就是你很勇敢，你为了爱人什么都不怕，索尔总是一个人硬撑，他肩负的责任已经够沉重了，洛基又总是在逃避，索尔再坚强也会累的，他需要一个像你一样同样勇敢的伴侣。”  
“阿斯加德从不缺少英勇的女武神，你为什么选择劝说我？”简认真地看着范达尔。  
“因为我在索尔看你的眼神中看到了不一样的东西。”  
阿斯加德地牢  
云雨过后，索尔靠着墙半坐在床上，搂着洛基的手帮他按摩着酸痛的腰，体会着难得的温存：“今天怎么这么乖？”  
“无法反抗，不如享受。”洛基闭着眼睛享受着索尔的服务。  
“这可不像你。”  
“嗯。”洛基想终止话题了，要翻个身背对索尔。  
索尔可不答应。他紧了紧另一只和洛基十指相扣的手，同时又收紧了怀抱，低头在洛基额头印下一吻，笑着说：“你应该是发现自己爱上我了。”  
洛基身体僵硬了一下，很微弱，但索尔还是感觉到了。  
洛基迅速换上笑意盈盈的表情，起身搂住索尔的脖子：“是的，亲爱的哥哥，我发现自己非常爱你，我喜欢你把我当成个废物，关起来，唯一的价值就是给你上。”  
“洛基……”索尔叹了一口气。  
“这不正是你想要的吗？亲爱的哥哥。”洛基眨了眨眼。  
“你明知道我想要什么，可你就是不肯给我。”  
“没有的东西我怎么给呢？”洛基表情无辜，眼神里满是嘲讽。  
索尔被洛基的眼神刺痛了，他伸手放下洛基搂着自己脖子的手，把洛基的头按在自己心口，下巴靠着洛基的发顶。  
洛基耳边清晰地响起索尔平稳有力的心跳声，随后索尔的声音响起：“洛基，我希望我们能相信彼此，我想照顾你，保护你，依靠你，身边永远有你。”  
洛基感到自己的心跳随着索尔话里每个字的响起变得越来越快。  
洛基又马上觉得自己很可笑，索尔这样说着，但他又做了些什么？  
而且这句话是有条件的，那就是他必须被永远绑在索尔身边。  
他不能除了索尔什么都没有，这样索尔会成为他最大的不安，他不想那样。  
因为到那时只有他会不安，而索尔不会。  
这样可不行哦。


	15. 黑暗魔兵入侵（上）

洛基感知到了故人的气息。

嘴角悄悄勾起，他放下了手里的书，起身来到了玻璃墙前，对着周身金光散去，认真看着他的范达尔说：“稀客啊，劳烦范达尔勇士亲自来，索尔有什么指令？”

范达尔看着许久未见的人，心跳控制不住地加快起来，但听到洛基提及索尔的一瞬间，他又明显失落：“索尔不知道我来这儿。”

“哦？”

那双绿眸微微睁大，惊讶的神情一闪而过，几乎不被察觉。洛基低垂着眼眸想了几秒，又抬眼看向范达尔，鲜红的薄唇珉着向上勾着嘴角，一双大眼波光流转，范达尔几乎要陷进去。

“所以你来是？”

“我来救你出去。”

洛基的笑意更深了，眼角都呈现出弯起的弧度，他低沉的嗓音继续：“为什么……”

“因为我知道你想出去。”

“背叛索尔...”洛基眼睛紧盯着范达尔，  
慢慢靠近他。

看着越来越清晰的薄唇绿眸，范达尔感到周围空气越来越稀薄，他听到洛基的低语：

“...不像你呀。”

哪里不一样，眼前的洛基好像更有...风情...

想到这个词，范达尔立刻否定了自己，他并不想用这类词形容洛基，就像他一直在拒绝回忆起那天和简看到的那幕...

即使，那张情动的脸总是时不时在他脑海闪现...

“索尔已经变了，他不该把你囚禁在这儿。”

“我曾派毁灭者去暗杀他，他没杀了我就算念旧情了。”

“不一样...”

“哪里不一样？”

范达尔有些回答不下去了，洛基的唇在他眼前开开合合，他的注意力被打得凌乱不堪。

“你不该被关在这儿，我会联合简救你出去。”他不得已地匆匆结尾。

洛基终于重新直起身，退后了几步。范达尔的心情也随着低落了下去。

“你错了，我不想走。”看着范达尔皱起的眉头，洛基有种久违了的掌控感，这种感觉让他享受又有点莫名的失落，“回去吧，我就当你从来没来过。”

“建议你再考虑下，简到时会来接应你。相信我们。”

范达尔说完这句，洛基也只是笑笑，没有明显情绪变化。

临走前，范达尔又补了句：“这两晚索尔没来，是因为他在简那里。”

听到这句，洛基明显愣住了，同时握紧了拳头。

范达尔苦笑了下，就这么在意他吗？

那晚，索尔依旧没来，洛基一夜无眠。

...

这几晚简的状态一直不好，自从她出现攻击情况以来，索尔一直衣不解带地守在她身边。

近期九界也动乱不断，索尔很忙，他抽不出时间去看洛基，只能派人按时变着花样给洛基送吃食和书。

空下来他就会想他。

简知道。

某天清晨，简醒来，索尔正趴在她床边，她的手刚触到索尔，就听见一声迷迷糊糊的“洛基”。

那天她收回了手，低头默默看索尔看了很久。

黑暗魔兵偷袭了阿斯加德，整个神域的安全防线被破，阿斯加德陷入有史以来的大危机。

地牢这边，简趁乱潜入地牢，利用以太的力量破了索尔的魔法，放出了洛基，同时帮洛基恢复了法力。

结果洛基一个锁喉制住了简：“为什么接近索尔？”

“我可是刚救了你。”

“我是什么人，范达尔没跟你说清吗？”

“你这个习惯可不好...”

洛基不想在这个问题上多做争论，此时他探测出简身上乙太的力量，同时一个感觉完全不同的女声在挣扎：“洛基，你放开我，我也很快会离开这儿...”

“放开她！”

洛基一下就辨别出了声音的主人。

“索...”此时的简突然停下了挣扎，闭眼脱力似的往下坠。

洛基是被一股强大的能量震飞的。

被重击的胸口疼痛无比，洛基疼得弯腰吐了口血水，再抬眼，看到的是索尔把昏过去的简抱在怀里，紧张地呼唤她。

真感人啊。

“你太让我失望了。”简是被魔法的力量重击制昏，看到简向洛基求饶那幕的索尔，自然而然地把罪责归向了洛基。

听到这句，洛基整个人都在发抖。

冰霜从心底蔓延至全身。

父王对我失望，母后对我失望，所有人都失望了。

就连我也对自己很失望啊。

所以，你终于对我失望了吗？

鼻酸眼疼的感觉很糟糕，洛基深深看了索尔一眼，一句解释也没说。视线彻底模糊视线前，洛基转身催动了瞬移魔法。

洛基再一次在索尔眼前消失了，不同的是，这次在索尔看不到的地方，滴落了一颗大而晶莹的泪滴。  
（未完待续）


	16. 黑暗魔兵入侵（下）

在出手那一刻，索尔就已经后悔了，看着洛基吐出鲜血，又看到洛基眼中狠厉过后眼底浓得化不开的悲伤，索尔心中的怒气一瞬间消失全无，只剩由心口发出然后遍及全身的疼痛。

乃至洛基离开时，他还没反应过来。

地牢一片混乱，属下来报，阿斯加德的防御系统被敌人破坏，黑暗魔兵大举入侵，阿斯加德岌岌可危。

防御系统一向是阿斯加德最隐秘的地方，只有父王、母后、我和洛基知道，怎么会被敌人轻易破坏？难道……

索尔想到这里，一时间胸中涌动着复杂的情绪，愤怒、失望、悲伤……

他来不及多想，必须马上阻止这场灾难。

索尔打横抱起简，往芙丽嘉寝宫飞去。

将简交给芙丽嘉后，索尔立马要动身前往防御系统处，芙丽嘉拉住他问了一句：“洛基怎么样了？”

索尔努力稳住情绪，低头安抚神后：“他很安全。阿斯加德也不会有事，母后放心。”说完便离开了这里。

索尔离开不久，简醒了，她听到外面充斥着兵器碰撞的打斗声，紧张地问：“阿斯加德出什么事了吗？”

“一点小事，索尔去处理了，你不要怕，在我这儿你会很安全。”芙丽嘉的温柔有安抚人心的魔力。简听后信任地点点头。

突然一声侍女的尖叫打破了好不容易得来的平静。“我去看看，你呆在这里不要走动。”芙丽嘉说完便走出了内寝，留下简一个人。

芙丽嘉刚离开，从门口浮现一个白头白面眼神凶恶的外星人，简不知道这就是专程来找她的魔雷基。

魔雷基发出诱惑般的声音：“简，跟我走，我会帮你取出身体里的乙太。”

简看着眼前的陌生人，心里生发出一阵阵的恐慌，她在魔雷基的步步紧逼中一步步退后。就当简感到被恐慌包围，刚想使用魔法时，魔雷基突然发出一声痛苦的呻吟，他回头，看到了刚刚袭击他的芙丽嘉。

“不要动她。呃……”芙丽嘉刚刚发出警告，身体便被牢牢制住。

魔雷基满意地看着及时赶来的邪灵，冲芙丽嘉冷笑了一下，便将手伸向已近在眼前的简，眼神中满是贪婪的神色。

可他没想到，触碰到的简竟变成了幻影消失在他眼前，他恼怒地回头看向芙丽嘉，看着那个女人仿佛是在嘲笑他。

“巫女……”魔雷基上前重重地捏住芙丽嘉的下巴，威胁道，“把她交出来，不然我杀了你。”

“有本事你自己把她找出来。”

魔雷基一下子被激怒了，他给邪灵使了个眼色，芙丽嘉立刻感觉到腹部一阵剧痛，随之她被狠狠甩到地上。

“不……”亲眼看着芙丽嘉倒下的索尔发出一阵怒吼，他拼尽全力挥动雷神之锤向魔雷基砸去。几乎同时，邪灵抱起魔雷基奔向外面，即使这样，两人还是受到了索尔怒火的冲击，受了不算轻的伤。

躲在帷幕后的简本在芙丽嘉被困时就想催动魔法救她，可她慌张地发现魔法仿佛受到了压制，完全无法施展。她眼睁睁地看着芙丽嘉为救她发出痛苦的闷哼，再轰然倒下，看着索尔失魂落魄地慢慢走向芙丽嘉，小心翼翼地抱她在怀里，面对着流血不止的伤口像个孩子一样无措。她站在一旁，不敢上前。

要是洛基在就好了，洛基在，索尔不会如此痛苦地绝望，洛基在，索尔就还能撑下去。

眼泪涌上眼眶，简突然觉得自己很残忍，她的出现让索尔在今日同时失去了他最爱的两个人。

疼痛令芙丽嘉使不上力气，说每句话仿佛都在调动自己全身的力气，但她还是努力挤出微笑，试图安抚她痛苦地不住流泪的大儿子，她预视到自己应该是撑不过这关了：“索尔，我亲爱的……勇敢的  
儿子……我和你父亲为你骄傲……咳……咳……答应我，要一直坚强勇敢下去，阿斯加德永远需要你……”

“阿斯加德也永远需要您，母后，留在我身边，不要离开我，求求您。”索尔已有些泣不成声。

“我的灵魂……将永远陪着你和洛基……陪着你们的父亲，陪着阿斯加德……人民。”芙丽嘉伸出因失力而颤抖的手拭去索尔的眼泪，“代我告诉洛基，母后……一直爱着他……从来……没有变过……你们的父亲……也是……”

说完这一句，芙丽嘉仿佛是用尽了自己全部的力气，手脱力地自索尔脸上滑落，眼睛轻轻地闭上，再也没有睁开。

阿斯加德的防御系统重新启动，军队齐心协力打退了黑暗魔兵，阿斯加德危机解除，一切都很美好，可举国上下都被沉重的哀痛笼罩，因为他们永远失去了他们最敬爱最仁慈的神后芙丽嘉。

当芙丽嘉的身体化为星星点点的碎光飘向天空，阿斯加德人民放开了手中闪着柔和白光的灯盏，看着它们随粉末飘向天空，为神后照亮前行的路，照亮漫漫长夜。简偷偷看着看着天空表情严肃，眼眶仍有些红的索尔，心里说不出的心疼。

索尔送简回去的路上，简忍不住开口：“索尔，你还好吗？”

“还好。”回答她的是听不出情绪的声音。

“洛基……是我放走的，他也没有伤害我。你不要怪他。”简低着头不敢看索尔。

“……”迎接简的是索尔的沉默。

“他没有背叛你，也没有做令你失望的事。”简很想告诉索尔洛基是在乎他的，她希望索尔能因为洛基感受一点，可她越慌乱越不知道该怎么说，“反倒是我……”

“这事不怪你，你不要这样自责。”索尔打断了简，“还有……”索尔深深吸了一口气，再缓缓吐出，“暂时不要在我面前再提起洛基。”

简不可置信地看向索尔，她想着索尔还会再说些什么，可索尔再也没多说一句话。

洛基从一片混乱的阿斯加德中逃出来，范达尔已在准备好的飞船上等候了。

“计划很周全啊。”洛基赞赏范达尔。

“其实出了点状况外的事故。”

“哦？”

“黑暗魔兵突然来袭，不知道简怎么样？”范达尔露出担心的神色。

简……听到这个名字，洛基又想起刚刚索尔对简的呵护，以及索尔眼神中的冰冷。他有些难受地闭上眼：“我们无须担心，索尔会照顾好她的。”

范达尔将洛基的痛苦看在眼里，他有些不忍，但同时暗下决心，从此他要照顾好洛基，再也不让洛基如此痛苦。

“是啊，说起来如果没有这场事故分了索尔的精力，要成功脱逃大概还要再费一番功夫。”

“是啊。”洛基终于努力赶走了脑海中纠缠不休索尔的身影，看着眼前的碧海蓝天，他露出久违的微笑。

“接下来去哪？”范达尔看到洛基脸上终于有了发自内心的笑容，渐渐放下心来，自己要救出洛基的决定是正确的。

“约顿海姆。”范达尔看着洛基脸上的坚定与运筹帷幄的自信。

我后半生唯一的王，欢迎回来。


	17. 复仇

到达约顿海姆，两人走在空旷阴暗的大地上，耳边是不停呼啸着的刺骨寒风，空旷的土地上，不见一个霜巨人，没有一点生气。

“难道没有一个幸存者？索尔未免太狠了……”范达尔环顾四周忍不住发出一声感叹。

洛基看着眼前的破败，回想起了索尔毁灭自己族人时的情景。

“洛基，这就是战争，很残酷。不过，你若是向我认错，并答应和我一起回阿斯加德，我便停止这一切。”

当年索尔说的话仿佛也在耳边响起。

那个蠢货总在给他惹麻烦，天真地以为毁了他的军队就是折了他的翅膀，他就能向他屈服，就能永远被他禁锢。

索尔为了满足自己自私无比的欲望，甚至不惜软硬兼施，企图用花言巧语让他放松警惕，索尔疯狂想得到他时，真是无所不用其极啊。

可这样拼命，就算得到又有什么意思呢？自己这样拼命努力，只会感动自己，稍一疲惫稍一受伤就会厌倦，原本捧若至宝的，也终将弃之如草芥。

谁稀罕这种自私小气的所谓的爱意？

洛基从来不曾要求索尔许下什么承诺，是索尔自己硬要许，办不到，许诺者轻松离开，听的人却守着这些漂亮的谎言走不开了。

真傻。

“你刻薄，善妒，没有同情心，更没有良心。给你再多包容忍耐，你只会变本加厉。你的心中满是黑暗。”

或许这些才是索尔的真心话吧。

说得不错，洛基眼神突然变得如鹰隼般锐利，我的心中满是黑暗，谁也别想改变我，你也不能。和你浑身散发阳光气息的中庭小女友过一辈子吧。

再也不要和我牵扯到一起了。

“你还好吧？”范达尔感到了洛基的沉默，忍不住询问。

“我没事。”洛基挤出个浅浅的微笑，“远古冬棺该登场了。”

范达尔跟随洛基走进约顿海姆王宫，在最深处的那所房间里，洛基转动手腕，地面中间的地毯飞起，接着是缓缓开启的地面和从地下伸到入口处的阶梯。洛基打了个响指，开口处突然亮起昏黄的灯光。

“跟我来。”洛基突然出声打破了范达尔的呆愣。

“好…”范达尔一边跟着洛基看着周围墙壁在火光照亮下现出的关于霜巨人的图案，一边感叹，“你竟然把远古冬棺藏得那么深，当年没有那个野兽我们也是找不到的。”

“保命的东西自然要仔细藏好。”洛基淡然地回应。

接着他们走到远古冬棺面前，洛基伸出双手，神情肃穆地拿起远古冬棺。

这是范达尔第一次见到洛基现出他霜巨人的一面。先是蓝色从双手开始蔓延至洛基全身，同时，霜巨人独特的花纹也很快紧随蓝色快速侵染洛基的身体，最后洛基回头面向范达尔。对上洛基的眼睛，范达尔感觉呼吸一滞，那双绿宝石般的眼睛此时已变成了有些吓人的红色。

“你怕了。”洛基一眨不眨地盯着范达尔。

“我没有，只是有些震撼。”范达尔努力将刚刚心中一闪而过对霜巨人眼睛本能的恐惧解释为震撼。

洛基继续看了他几秒，没说话，然后转身往回走。

待他们拿着远古冬棺走出王宫，范达尔实在忍不住了：“洛基，你要拿远古冬棺做什么？”

“马上你就知道了。”

洛基此时闭了眼，集中全部精力，对着远古冬棺念出了几句咒语，只见远古冬棺仿佛长了翅膀，脱离了洛基的双手，悬浮在半空中。

洛基继续念咒，远古冬棺开始发散出强烈的蓝色光芒，这光芒越来越亮，照亮的范围越来越广，范达尔忍不住抬手挡住了眼睛。

只一会儿功夫，耳边传来一阵人群骚动声，身边的空气也好像突然降了温。范达尔再次睁开眼，眼前是数不尽的正层层从地上爬起的霜巨人大军。

“这怎么可能……”

听着范达尔难以置信的感叹，洛基笑了笑，解释道：“这是我在阿斯加德地牢偶然学到的复活咒语，是上古时期波尔用于复活军队的。波尔恐其被别有用心之人所用，将其封印在书中，他一定  
想不到这咒语还是被我发现并利用了。”

“洛基，或许这就是神的注定，你就是天生的王者。”

洛基听到范达尔的真心赞叹并未表现出多大的情绪波动。他眼神凌厉地扫过复活的约顿海姆大军，开始发声：“你们可知是谁让你们再次重生于这片大地上？”

眼前的霜巨人闻言，纷纷单膝跪地于洛基，他们左手按于心口，前排似乎是首领的人开口道：“是您，我尊敬的陛下。感谢您的仁爱，我们将誓死效力于您。”

“很好。我会带领大家重建家园，恢复约顿海姆往日的荣耀。”

“是！”

“另外，”洛基将手扬向范达尔，然后转身面向军队，“这位是我在阿斯加德的挚友，是范达尔殿下，于我有救命之恩，我现封他为约顿海姆第一勇士，地位仅次于我。”

范达尔看向洛基，眼神充满柔情，他转身跪向洛基：“我尊敬的王，我的挚友，范达尔在此起誓，将永远忠诚于您。”

“好。”洛基微微颔首，目光再次投向军队，“接下来，大家齐心协力，为了约顿海姆。”

“为了约顿海姆！”千百万人齐刷刷的声音响彻约顿海姆的天空。

在洛基的带领下，霜巨人们开启了重建家园的大工程。由于缺少某些特殊材料，范达尔带领一行人伪装成阿斯加德普通商人前去侏儒国采购。却不想在路上偶然听到神后仙逝的消息。范达尔听到这个消息第一反映是内心很悲痛，他和每个阿斯加德人一样，同样敬重着他们仁慈的神后。随后，他做出一个决定，他不能让洛基知道这个消息。一是担心洛基过于伤心，二是他怕洛基会一时冲动跑去黑暗星球给神后报仇。于是，他再三告诫他带来的属下，绝对不能将此消息告诉王上。

所有人都尊敬洛基，但并不是所有人都尊重这位来自神域，他们王上口中的挚友，这个消息还是由一些不服范达尔的人透漏给了洛基。

“为什么要瞒我？”洛基坐在高高的王位上，阶梯下单膝跪地的范达尔并不能看到他的表情，只能感受到他语气里的冰冷。

“洛基，阿斯加德已经和你没关系了。”

“我需要提醒你，这里是约顿海姆，我是你要誓死效忠的王上。你没有权利为我做任何决定。”

听着洛基带着密不透风疏远口吻的话，范达尔有些心痛：“范达尔不敢。”

“念你初犯，我暂不处罚你，没有下次了。晚饭后你来我寝宫一趟，我有事要和你商量。”

夜晚，约顿海姆王宫灯火通明。

“什么？这太危险了，洛基，我劝你三思再定。”范达尔听了洛基要去阿斯加德找索尔，要和他一起去黑暗星球给神后复仇，立刻急切地反对。

“我三思过了，就这么决定了。而且，这是了断我和索尔关系最好的方法。”洛基并不为所动。

“你还想见他。”范达尔残忍地说出了洛基想极力掩饰的事实。

“……”洛基沉默了半晌，终于还是叹了口气，决心向身边的老朋友坦白，“范达尔，你知道的，我从小就喜欢他……”

范达尔听到这句话心里是说不出的酸楚。

“失去母后，他会很痛苦。这是一种怎样的痛苦没人比我再清楚。”

“可你决定在他面前假死，他不是更痛苦？”

“他会很痛苦，但人死不能复生，他会想清楚的，而且现在他也有了在乎的人……”

“承认吧洛基，你宁愿他因你痛苦一生，也不愿他爱上别人而忘了你。”范达尔近乎残忍地道出真相。

“你说得对……我是不是自私？”洛基自嘲地低下头，“也很没用，只能用这种恶毒的手段留在他心里。”

“并没有，洛基”范达尔慢慢走近洛基，双手扶上洛基的双肩，轻声说，“爱上一个人就会有这种想法。我能理解你，你只是用情太深了。”

洛基在范达尔的轻生劝慰下抬起头，他红着眼眶，向范达尔露出不同于平时的脆弱与疑惑。

“洛基……我爱你。”范达尔似是被这脆弱迷惑了，他慢慢靠近那张在梦中出现过无数次的薄唇，

感受着鼻尖清冷幽香的气息越来越浓，他简直沉醉其中，要闭上眼睛了。

“你越距了。”近在眼前的洛基突然消失，范达尔也发现自己一动不能动。

“这只是一个小惩罚。明日法术会自动解除。一切按计划进行，希望我还可以信得过你。”

听着洛基越来越远的声音，范达尔心里苦笑一声。

洛基果真擅掌控人心，他明知自己不会背叛他，他说那句只是为了向自己发出警告。

再也不要动别的心思。

洛基，你这样为索尔坚守，然后再亲手抛下他，又有什么意义呢？

阿斯加德宫殿，索尔再次见到了洛基。他还不知道洛基已成为约顿海姆王的事实，洛基已用远古冬棺将海姆达尔的视线屏蔽了。

“你好不容易如愿以偿地逃出去了，为何又回来？”索尔语气里从未有过的冰冷刺痛了洛基。

洛基还是努力调整好自己的心情，尽量平静地让事情按自己的计划进行：“我听说彩虹桥的传输系统出了问题，你没办法去黑暗星球为母后报仇。”

“没错，这下你满意了吧。”

洛基低头用笑声掩饰自己快控制不住的泪意：“哈哈哈，非常满意。伟大的雷神也有束手无策的时候。如果你求我的话，我倒是可以考虑帮你。”

索尔终于忍不住上前伸手抓起洛基的前襟，将他扯到眼前，狠狠地盯着他的眼睛：“你知道母后临终前说了什么吗？她说她爱你，从没变过，我们的父王也同样。可现在母后走了，父王沉睡不醒，你却这样威胁你唯一的哥哥，我真为母后感到寒心。”

索尔的话刺激地洛基说不出话来，索尔说出口的每个字都仿佛是一把鞭子，细致又凶狠地抽打在他心口上，他浑身发抖，眼泪终于不受控制地掉落下来。

“那我也不是你的母亲吗？”

“你不是。”

母后到最后还在惦念着他，他却那样伤了她的心。

对不起……

我是个傻瓜……

她是世上对他最好的人啊，即使他那样伤害她，她也不曾放弃他……

这样温柔善良的母亲，自己当时怎么能舍得那样伤她的心……

“她走的时候痛苦吗？”洛基低下头轻声问道。

眼看着洛基流泪，索尔的心好似被人揉作一团，他想牢牢抱住洛基，想亲手拭去他的眼泪，想安抚他，想告诉他他身边还有自己。

可所有的这些想要都被洛基曾经背叛过阿斯加德这个念头阻止了。

“我此时不想和你哀悼母亲，你说你可以帮我去黑暗星球，怎么做？”  
……

索尔、简、洛基三人乘坐着由洛基驾驶的飞船前往黑暗星球。按照洛基的想法，把简带来正好可以引出魔雷基，在魔雷基在简身体中取乙太的过程中袭击魔雷基。这个计划很冒险，但却是能实现一箭双雕的好计。

飞船驶入黑暗星球境内，虚弱的简在一侧休息，洛基看着索尔动作轻缓地给简盖上被子，胃部突然止不住地一阵痉挛。

“呕……”洛基侧身不住地干呕，除了一些酸水，没有吐出一点东西。

“你最好不要耍什么花招。”索尔目光里仍是满满的怀疑。

“哈哈，要是乙太在我身体里就好了。”洛基擦了擦嘴角残留的酸水。

“你将会被它吞噬。”

“现在，和她说再见吧。”

“不是现在，她比你想像地坚强。”

“今天，明天，几年，几十年，和千百年相比，不都一样？”洛基在试图激怒索尔，显然他成功了。

“现在你满足了？”索尔冷声回应。

“满足不是我的本性。”洛基毫不退让。

“那屈服也不是我的本性。”索尔愤怒地站起来，想洛基走去。

“奥丁之子……”洛基索性再加一把火，将索尔的火气燃到最旺。

“不只是奥丁，你以为母亲只在乎你？你得到了她的法术，但我得到了她的信任。”索尔提高了音量。

“信任？你将她一人置于危险境地，眼睁睁看着她死去？”洛基毫不留情地嘲讽。

“那你在地牢又做了什么？”

“谁把我关在那里的？谁把我关在那的！”洛基突然激动地冲索尔吼叫起来。

“你知道你因为什么才被关在那！”索尔的怒火也被成功挑拨到最旺，他猛地抓住洛基的前襟，右手不自觉地举起并握成了拳。

洛基又一个没忍住干呕起来，这次好像很严重，洛基感觉五脏六腑都要吐出来了，他难受地弯下腰，眼眶也因胸口的恶心逼成了红色。

“你到底怎么了？究竟哪里不舒服？”索尔终于感到洛基很不对劲，他的直觉告诉他洛基身体除了问题。

洛基用力甩开了索尔的手，他牢牢抱住自己，在船舱一角缩成一团，声音闷闷地传来：“不用你管。”

索尔不顾洛基的抗拒，握住洛基的手，强行传了一些神力给他，“不舒服的话不要逞强，一会儿打起来你只需要保护好自己，其他交给我，回去后好好休息，听到没有？”

“放心，死不了。”洛基只留给了索尔一声冷笑。

索尔，你这又是在做什么？

你不是彻底对我失望了，不是不再信任我了？何必再给我这些多余的关心呢？

计划进行地很顺利，洛基假意投降，将简献给了魔雷基，为了以示诚意，他亲手拿刀削掉了索尔企图召唤雷神之锤的右手。

这一系列行为成功得到了魔雷基的信任，魔雷基开始从简体内吸取乙太，当乙太快要完全被魔雷基吸收时，索尔冲洛基吼到：“洛基，快，就现在！”

洛基向索尔断掉的右手施了复原之术，索尔重新召唤雷神之锤，投入战斗。

洛基冲到简身边，以身体护住简。神情紧张地看着孤身奋战的索尔。

那些小兵都不是索尔的对手，索尔解决起来很容易，唯独邪灵比较难缠。当索尔被邪灵打到在地，无反抗之力时，身前的邪灵突然被人从背后叉入一根长矛。

邪灵转身看到袭击他的洛基，“永别了，怪物……呃……”

令所有人都没想到，邪灵一把抱住洛基，将贯穿身体的长矛一把插入洛基的腹部，然后再将他生生抽出，甩在地上，然后自己转身走了几步，轰然倒塌。

“不！！！”眼看着洛基倒在自己面前的索尔心痛到无以复加，仿佛全世界瞬间安静。他挣扎着从地上爬起，跑过去把洛基抱在怀里，轻生安慰，“不不，别这样，留在我身边，你会没事的，你会没事的。”

“我很抱歉，对你，对母亲，对父亲，对阿斯加德……”洛基脸色开始发青，原本光滑的皮肤上也开始爬上花纹。

索尔心疼又无措地扶上洛基的脸颊，热泪止不住地滑落在洛基脸上：“别这样，你不会有事的，你很棒，你还要等父亲醒了亲自接受他的褒奖。”

洛基抬手擦点索尔的眼泪：“我还是第一见你哭啊……真的……有点丑……哈哈……咳咳……我做这些不是……为了他。索尔，我很高兴你爱我……为我和母亲……报仇……”

洛基闭上了眼睛……

“不！！！！！！！！！”索尔再次体会到同样深入骨髓的痛，他紧搂着洛基不肯撒手，可怀里的身体却自动化作细碎的尘埃，飘离索尔的怀抱。

索尔跪在地上，神情恍惚，顶天立地，什么都不怕的索尔，突然不知道要做什么了。

简顶着狂风走近索尔，她心疼地看着目光呆滞的索尔，轻声提醒他，他还要找魔雷基为洛基和神后报仇。

“为我和母亲……报仇。”洛基的话突然在索尔空茫的大脑中响起，索尔仿佛瞬间回神，眼神狠厉，他一定要杀了魔雷基，为他的两个挚爱。

在简的帮助下，索尔利用时空割裂成功解决了魔雷基，也帮助世界逃离了永驻黑暗的命运。  
索尔把简安放在中庭，他向简表明了自己心中只有洛基，即使他已经不在了，自己心里也融不进其他人了。

简亲眼见证了两人之间的纠缠，也了解了索尔对洛基难以磨灭的爱意，她明白她是无法再进入索尔的世界了，因为索尔的世界早已被洛基填满。  
放弃吧，并不是我不够好，而是他于我来说，不是那个对的人。想开了的简对索尔笑着说了再见。  
……

约顿海姆

“怎么会这么流这么多血？！王上他会不会有危险？？”范达尔急急地询问着医师。

“王上他似乎……”医师支支吾吾地欲言又止。

“他怎么了？你快说！”范达尔悬着的心又颤了颤。

“他……他怀有身孕，不过现在，孩子保不住了……”

“什么？！”范达尔闻言如遭雷劈，“你不要乱说，王上可是……”

“报……冥国女王海拉来访，执意要见王上。”

“王上现在身体不适，请她改日再拜访。”

“可是……”

“约顿海姆新王从我国土夺走不少霜巨人将士，这可是一次不小的账啊，我倒要看看你们的王上是得了怎样的隐疾躲着不肯见我。”人未到音先至，随着一阵阴风吹过，一抹墨绿色的身影快速掠过范达尔眼前，来到昏迷着的洛基床前。

海拉掰正洛基苍白的脸看了看，一张熟悉的脸。

“我是洛基，来自阿斯加德。”

记忆中熟悉的画面被调出，原来是阿斯加德的故人，有趣有趣。

“放开他！”范达尔伸手要拉开海拉，海拉未转身，手中变出一个刀片扔向范达尔，范达尔手上中刀，痛的缩回了手。

海拉用力闻了闻，空气里弥漫着死婴的味道。

她伸手掀开洛基的软被，看到洛基腹部流出大片鲜红的血，气味正源源不断地从那里传来。

这是个小王子呀，竟然可以怀孕生子，真是个有意思的玩具。

不过，这是谁的孩子呢？

海拉将手放在洛基额头，开始读取他的记忆。

更有意思了，从小受奥丁冷落，却有一个爱他爱得要死的哥哥，失手间接害死了最爱自己的母亲，为母报仇却意外失去了和哥哥的孩子。

这不起眼的小王子，竟然和阿斯加德的感情渊源这么深，真是个值得好好利用的宝贝。

海拉将手往下移动，放在洛基受伤的腹部，施着魔法，在微弱的绿光中，洛基腹部以肉眼可见的速度快速止了血并愈合了伤口。

洛基的脸色恢复红润，他艰难地睁开了眼，却不曾想见到了他接下去想去亲自拜访的人。

“海拉！”

“是的。”

“你就是那个可以帮助任何人起死回生的冥国女王——海拉？”

“没错。”

“那你可以复活阿斯加德神后芙丽嘉吗？”

看着洛基不加掩饰的紧张神情，海拉不由得笑了。

“当然可以。”  
（未完待续）


	18. 与恶魔的交易

洛基紧盯着眼前笑着浑身却散发着危险气息的女人，缓缓开口：“你们都退下吧，我要和冥国女王商议要事。”

“王上……”范达尔担心洛基的安危，他的直觉告诉他这个冥国女王绝对是来者不善。

“我说了，退下！”洛基口中是不容抗拒。

范达尔一行人只能退出内寝，偌大的房间只剩洛基和海拉，更显空旷。

“要复活阿斯加德神后，你需要什么条件？”洛基开门见山地问到。

“你先说说看能给我什么？”海拉和洛基拉开了些距离，远处的靠背椅飞到洛基床边，海拉坐下，两手臂自然地搭在座椅两边，修长的双腿交叠着微微倾斜，脚尖点地，十足的女王范儿。

“约顿海姆大军可以任你差遣。”洛基并没有自信这个条件可以诱惑到海拉，他紧盯住海拉，等着她提出自己的条件。

“哈哈，你拿从我手中抢走的东西做条件，洛基，我可不像你那个阿斯加德哥哥那么爱你。”

洛基暗暗握紧了拳头：“霜巨人在你手中只能做劳力，而在我这儿，我可以让他们功力发挥到最大，帮你开疆拓土，而你只需要给我一个人，这笔交易很划算。”

海拉饶有兴趣地从上到下打量着洛基：“银舌头果真名不虚传，原本赔本的生意经了你的口仿佛是我赚了。不过，我也要考虑背后的风险，你能理解吧。”

“说吧，你还要什么？”

“我还要……”海拉突然上前贴近洛基，洛基刚想躲开，却发现自己已不能动。

海拉满意地看着狠狠瞪着自己却无法做出任何反抗的洛基，修长苍白的手伸出一个食指，弯成一个好看的弧度，伸向洛基，在洛基此时有些苍白但仍细腻的脸蛋上一下下自上而下地滑动，感受着触到的那片皮肤控制不住地颤抖。

洛基内心充满了恐慌，那冰冷的触感让洛基觉得仿佛此时在自己脸上滑动的不是海拉的手，而是锋利的刀刃。接下来，他听到了来自冥界女王低沉的让人心颤抖的声音。

“你的霜巨人灵魂。”

洛基瞳孔猛地缩紧，海拉开出的条件等于自己今后都要为她所控，直至她死亡。

洛基有两个灵魂，一个是他的本体霜巨人灵魂，另一个是奥丁赐予他的阿斯加德灵魂，不过后者是依附于前者的，一旦前者破灭，后者也难以长久地维持不破散。

海拉之所以只要求霜巨人灵魂是因为她无法掌控奥丁的赐予。

自己的本体能如此轻易地为人掌控。

最终保护着自己的还是阿斯加德，是奥丁的赐予。

父亲，母亲，哥哥，阿斯加德……

若我今后彻底变为邪神，变为这宇宙间最黑暗最肮脏的存在，你们还会记得之前那个努力讨你们欢心却总是搞砸一切的洛基吗？

请不要忘了他。

然后，亲爱的哥哥，请务必帮他杀死海拉，同时杀死那副黑透了的灵魂。

唯有你，能结束这一切动荡。

唯有你……

洛基闭上了眼睛，深思片刻后又睁开，终于开了口：“我答应你。”

海拉有些意外，她没想到洛基这么快就答应了：“看来你对阿斯加德神后还真是情深义重……也难怪，从小就被亲生父母遗弃，被如光般温暖的养父母包养，却怎么也改不了自己骨子里的黑暗，渐渐被所有人嫌弃，唯有这位能包容一切的神后，才是你唯一的依靠吧。不过……感情是这世上最不单纯的东西，特别是那群虚伪的神给的，他们都怀揣着目的。奥丁是为了两国的和平，你哥哥是为了满足他的控制欲，你甘愿为之付出生命的神后是为了你能听话，你自己不也一样？为了换取那点经不起什么风雨的温暖。”

见洛基始终沉默着，海拉一把扯起他脑后的黑发，逼着他仰起头颈直视她。满意地看着洛基吃痛的表情，海拉残忍地继续说下去：“接下来，我们就来看看，你不惜拼尽性命维护的所谓温情，有多么容易破碎。”

“什么时候让神后复活？”洛基仿佛丝毫不在乎自己的命运走向。

“你先做一件事，让我看看你的诚意，这件事成后，我帮你复活神后，你将灵魂交给我。”

“成交。什么事？我希望尽快完成。”

海拉笑着将手滑到洛基下巴，一下一下轻抚着：“亲爱的，过一会儿你就不会这样着急了。”

冥国地牢

“呃……”洛基被海拉狠狠地甩到冰冷的地面上，海拉居高临下地看着洛基，冷冷地开口：“跪下，在你的女王面前。”

洛基艰难地爬起，努力做着单膝跪地的动作，他觉得腹部疼得厉害，好像有什么东西被硬生生地割离身体。

海拉俯身伸手抬起洛基的下巴，满意地看他额头因疼痛挂上了一层细汗：“很乖，我的奴隶。我要提醒你，疼痛才刚刚开始，好好享受接下来的一切。”

海拉重新直起身体，扬起手掌在半空中拍了拍，便有人牵了一匹马过来。

洛基一脸疑惑，不知道海拉要做什么。

“这是我冥国最好的马匹，我的坐骑，它深得我意，可惜它寿命有限，我想必须为它找到一匹合适的母马，将它的优良品性传承下去……”说到着，海拉笑着看向洛基，“我想约顿海姆俊俏的新王是最合适不过的人选。”

明白海拉意图的洛基立刻被耻辱、恐惧牢牢包围：“不！！！！”

海拉使了个眼色，手下立刻上前制住企图挣扎着逃离的洛基，海拉冷冷地说：“现在你反悔也晚了，你可以逃可以死，你的母亲、哥哥、父亲、阿斯加德……哦，对了，还有忠诚于你的范达尔都将逃不过，我想你应该很清楚我是否有这个能力。”

洛基终于停止了挣扎，但他阻止不了内心的恐惧和身体本能的颤抖。

接下来是被无情地压制、撕*lie、guan穿，洛基咬紧牙关，强迫自己忽略身体上那仿佛没有尽头，越发深入骨髓的疼痛。

身体很疼，大脑的自我保护意识开启，他想到了小时候的他和索尔总被父亲一边一个地牵着手，父亲的手很暖，也总会对他笑，他做出成绩会夸他，他受伤时会心疼他，他害怕时会抱他在怀里……

然后是神后，她对他说话总是细声细语，从未大声斥责过他，即使他闯了祸，被气坏了的父亲要关他禁闭，她还会偷偷去看他，她总愿意用自己最大的耐心去理解他，关心他，爱他，哪怕有时候洛基都要放弃自己，她也不曾放弃他……

最后是索尔，别人都躲着他时只有索尔固执地陪着他，索尔脾气虽然很急很不好，但索尔已经将自己最大的耐心给了洛基，索尔是除了神后唯一一个让洛基感觉自己被真切爱着的人……

索尔，他的光，他的希望，他的义无反顾，他此生唯一的挚爱，他的无上理想……

索尔，带我走，带我离开……

“索尔……”洛基无意识间呢喃出了这个名字，海拉听到后冷笑一声，命人向被折磨地快要昏死过去的洛基泼了一盆冷水。

“唔……咳……咳咳咳……”洛基被冰冷刺激地瞬间清醒，又回到了令他痛苦无比的现实。

“可怜的洛基，你的索尔不会来的，他来了也没用，他救不了你，就如同他救不了你们刚刚死去的可怜的孩子……对了，你还不知道吧，你可以怀孕生子，奥丁和索尔知道应该很高兴，但你和索尔的孩子已经死去，在你们俩为神后报仇的途中……”

洛基心痛万分，也几乎忘却了身体上的疼痛和精神上的屈辱，是他不小心弄掉了他们的骨肉，他们可怜的还未见到这个世界的孩子。

“很痛苦是不是？让我来帮帮你吧……”海拉将手放在洛基发顶，语气轻柔，唇齿间却吐出最恶毒的话语：“从此以后，你可以和宇宙间任何物种结合并生下下一代，但永远不会和索尔再有子嗣。”

“我恨你！”洛基带着绝望与杀戮看向海拉。

海拉毫不畏惧地迎上他的视线：“你真正应该恨那个多愁善感又贪心的自己，你本不该追求那些虚无缥缈的温情，你属于黑暗，那些光只会刺痛你……臣服于我吧，黑暗才是你永恒的依靠……”

洛基在身心的百般折磨下终于扛不住又昏死过去。

他在梦境中听到海拉魔鬼般的声音：“接下来以约顿海姆的名义攻打侏儒国，务必要打下，然后，你产下我新的坐骑之日，便是我们契约履行之时。”

索尔，看来我们还会再见啊……

我会陪着你成长，等你有足够的力量，拯救这个世界，拯救深陷泥潭的我……

你不会放弃我的，对吧？

求你，千万不要放弃我……  
(未完待续)


	19. 屠杀侏儒国

第十九章 屠杀侏儒国  
洛基再睁开眼，发现他已回到自己的约顿海姆寝宫。

他有些费力地眨了眨干涩的眼睛，眼前的世界逐渐变得清晰，同时，身体上的疼痛仿佛也是苏醒了，下体和腹部传至头皮的尖锐痛感他忍不住呻吟出声。

“洛基……洛基……你终于醒了，哪里还不舒服？医师！ ” 在洛基身边守了两天两夜的范达尔听到洛基满是虚弱的痛呼，又是开心又是心疼。

“范达尔，不用召唤医师了。”洛基一边阻止着范达尔，一边将神力汇聚到掌心，抚过自己不想让外人知道的伤口，做着自我修复。

“……还是叫医师来看看吧……”范达尔看着洛基苍白的脸色很不放心。

“我说了不用……”洛基脸上开始浮出冷淡疏离的表情。

“可是，你很让人担心……海拉离开后，你就一直做着噩梦，表情痛苦，却无声无息，外界怎么动你你都醒不过来……你有事不要一个人硬撑着，洛基你信我好不好……”

洛基看得出范达尔对他毫不掩饰的关心，他知道范达尔对他的感情，可惜他永远都给不了范达尔想要的回应了，他有的，全都在无意识间给了索尔。

索尔也曾努力想得到他的信任……想到这里，洛基觉得心里有了些许慰藉，他无意识地放松了脸部紧绷的肌肉，露出一个安抚人心的笑：“不要担心，都会好起来的。”

第二天，洛基宣布即日征战侏儒国，为约顿海姆开辟疆土。听到这部昭令，霜巨人大军纷纷叫好，大家都兴致勃勃地想要为约顿海姆的光明未来出一份力，以迎来约顿海姆称霸九界之日。  
唯独范达尔冷淡地看着一切，没有附和也没有提出异议，仿佛一切与他无关。

晚上，洛基派人传唤了范达尔。

范达尔到达空旷的大殿时，洛基正手持权杖站在栏杆前俯视他的国土。冷风将他墨绿的披风吹地迎风飘扬，远看上去，像一面旗帜。

坚挺而孤独。

范达尔叹了口气，说着话走上前：“这里风太大，你身体刚好，不要久待。”

“你又忘了我本是霜巨人，这点寒冷对我来说不算什么。”洛基并未回身，“范达尔，上前来一起看看我们的国土。”

感受到身边有了热气，洛基继续说下去：“你看，约顿海姆虽然广阔，但过于寒冷阴暗，使得这片国土上的人民品性也是如此，这样并不利于种族的延续……”

“掠夺恐怕也不会有利于种族的延续……”

听着范达尔不带感情的回应，洛基低头笑了笑：“我管不了那么多了，我们这一代的牺牲若是能换来后世的繁荣昌盛，也是值得的。”

“一个靠暴力摧残的民族怎么会长久，即使暂时得到的繁华也是假的”

“不，范达尔，长久是胜利者要考虑的问题。我们要考虑的是生存下去。”洛基抬眼看着天上的星空，仿佛是在寻找阿斯加德的位置，“你在胜者的位置上待得太久了，忘记了人最初同样最重要的追求只是活下去。当他确保自己足够安全了，才有资格考虑长远发展。他首先要成为一个胜者，有足够的人臣服于他，威胁再也不能轻易摧毁他，他甚至能毁灭威胁，他才有资格谈保护。”

范达尔听了这段话，心中百感交集，洛基真的可以成为开疆辟土的王者，他和奥丁很像。奥丁为索尔免去了开辟的血腥，留他一片净土让他守护。而洛基是打算从索尔手中夺过这片净土了吗？

“我知道你不情愿做这阴暗龌蹉的事，我不勉强，你可以待在约顿海姆，帮我看护家园，等我们回来……”

“不……”范达尔坚定地拒绝了，他转头对上洛基的眼睛，“我已发誓终生效忠于您，今后必定生死相随。”

洛基看着范达尔眼神中纯粹到动人的坚定，嘴角勾起一抹笑：“好。”

范达尔看着那抹魅惑人心的笑，暗下决心：我的王，让我终生陪在你身边，帮你扫荡威胁，帮你到达你心中的安全之地，让你不再因恐惧逼迫自己面目全非。

阿斯加德这边，索尔听了海姆达尔的汇报后，瞬间血压上涌，心脏狂跳。

“王上，继约顿海姆在我的视线消失后，今日侏儒国也突然消失了。”

霜巨人不是被自己灭族了吗？因为找不到屏蔽海姆达尔视线的远古冬棺，为安全起见，他上次还特意交待了女法师仔细搜查了约顿海姆每个角落。现在能让侏儒国也从海姆达尔视线内消失的，

只有远古冬棺能做到，而远古冬棺的藏处只有那个人知道。

是那个人又骗了他，他没有死，他又回来了吗？

“海姆达尔，准备打开彩虹桥，我要带兵前往侏儒国。”

一个极为普通的夜晚，侏儒国的能工巧匠们如往常一样正在家抱着自己的妻儿身处梦境，突然一阵异样的寒风扫过，穿透被寝，深入骨髓。

接着就是黑暗中逐渐亮起的灯盏，痛苦的呻吟，恐惧的呼救，绝望的哭泣，兵器敲打声，肉体撕裂声，在一片片暗蓝色的阴影和鲜红的血色中此起彼伏，不绝于耳。

看着手无缚鸡之力的侏儒们经自己的手被残杀，范达尔感到越发地压抑，他忍不住走到冷眼看着一切的洛基身边：“够了吧洛基，让他们知道你的能力，这些血腥足够让他们臣服于你了。”

“不够，”洛基好似完全换了个人，他面无表情，眼神却是骇人的凶狠，“我要像那个人一样，屠尽整个侏儒国。”

在一片厮杀混乱中，侏儒国的上空突然投下一道强烈的光束。

你终于来了。

洛基嘴角勾起一抹让人几乎察觉不到的笑。

侏儒国大地一声巨响，光束散去，飞扬的尘土也轻轻落地。

人们先是看到了索尔，然后是他身后黑压压一片数不尽的阿斯加德大军。

“洛基！我知道是你，马上出来见我！”索尔只见因他们到来停下厮杀的霜巨人大军，而不见洛基。

唰地一声，洛基出现在霜巨人大军之前，两人隔着一段不算短的距离，

“我出现了，然后呢？你还是救不了他们。”洛基盯着索尔冷冷地开口。

索尔看着完全陌生的洛基，感到胸口有些刺痛，他并未回应洛基，而是向空中召唤：“海姆达尔！”

几乎同时，洛基转动权杖，然后抬起猛地将权杖顶部的蓝色的光推向那束试图将侏儒们传输到阿斯加德的光亮。瞬间光亮断裂，被传到半空中的侏儒突然失力，从半空中狠狠掉落，不少人直接被活生生地摔死。

“不……”目睹这一切的索尔挥动起雷神之锤，腾空飞向洛基，他想用和上次一样的魔法封印住洛基的神力，却发现洛基体内多了一股他从未见过的力量，这股力量阻挡了魔法对洛基的作用。

“不可能，洛基，你……呃……”还没说完，索尔被洛基挥来的权杖狠狠打翻在地。

“这是还你那次在彩虹桥给我的那下。”

眼见自己的王上和对方的打起来了，霜巨人也高声呼喊着冲向阿斯加德大军。

大战一触即发。

索尔刚要爬起身，又被洛基毫不留情一道光波痛击在地，洛基上前踩在索尔的胸口，低头冰冷地看着他：“这是还你在阿斯加德地牢施加在我身上的屈辱。”

索尔双手抱着洛基痛下狠力仿佛要把他碾碎的脚，心底的受伤传至眼眸：“在你心里，那些日子全是屈辱？”

洛基强迫自己忽视索尔直视他的眼睛里传来的忧伤，他眨了眨眼，面无表情地开口：“没错，都是屈辱。”洛基又嘲笑着残忍加了几句，“你不会天真地以为我会被你的所作所为感动，爱上你吧？你不觉得很可笑吗？那些日子，真是想起来就让人觉得恶心……”

索尔再也听不下去，他恼怒着一把推开洛基，将他掀翻在地，刚想重重地压制上去，没想到被范达尔一剑刺中了手臂。

索尔回头狠狠瞪向这个自己曾视为挚友，后来却带走了自己的挚爱，现在还伙同挚爱一块与自己为敌。

他将自己所有的痛心都燃作了怒意，他举起雷神之锤狠狠向范达尔劈去。

可眼前的范达尔却突然消失不见，眼前倒着被雷神之锤的余波重创的十几个霜巨人。

一块消失的是原本在身后的洛基。

洛基……

索尔感觉心脏已经痛到麻痹，他再次举起雷神之锤，召唤闪电，向着涌上来的霜巨人大军挥去……

索尔很快感受到，霜巨人大军似乎并不想和他们作过多纠缠，而是对着侏儒们下狠手，一副要将侏儒赶尽杀绝的样子。

更令他糟心的是，这次的霜巨人好像得到什么诡异魔法的帮助，会被重创，但不会死亡。看着阿斯加德大军一片片地倒下不起，霜巨人大军却是倒下又站起，即使他不断召唤闪电，重创霜巨人之后，他们不一会儿又会卷土重来。

正在索尔疑惑着急之际，耳边突然响起洛基磁性又仿佛是沾满毒液的声音：“伟大的雷神，奥丁之子，这下你看到了吧，凭你一己之力是无法保护想保护的。你以为自己强大无比，实则你在真正的强大面前和那群中庭人没什么区别，一样弱小如蝼蚁。”

“洛基，你出来，我们当面谈谈。”索尔着急地向四周呼喊，企图再见洛基和他好好谈谈。

“我和你没什么好谈的。”洛基没有答应，“索尔，这就是战争，很残酷。这次就算你求我，我也不会收手。我要让你亲眼看着，整个侏儒国被我毁灭。”

所谓残忍，就是把美好，亲手毁给人看。

索尔深刻体会到了这份残忍，也明白了自己当时灭族霜巨人的行为对洛基是多么残忍。

当最后一个侏儒在索尔眼前倒下，索尔放下锤子，脱力般地跪倒在地。

他发现他对洛基恨不起来，他更恨自己，恨自己的无能。

战争结束了，阿斯加德大军折损近一半。

洛基又出现在他眼前，低头冰冷地看着他：“知道什么叫痛彻心扉而无能为力了吗？希望你铭记这份感觉。”

索尔认真地看着洛基的眼睛，洛基竟然发现在如愿感受到索尔的恨意和冰冷后，又在里面读到了那份熟悉的东西——索尔对自己的心疼。

洛基仿佛被那份心疼灼烧到了，他慌乱地利用魔法把自己再次隐藏起来，借助远古冬棺将自己和范达尔以及霜巨人大军瞬移回约顿海姆。

索尔看着眼前消失的人影，听到了洛基最后留给自己的话：“阿斯加德于我有恩，这次留你们一命。但今日之后，我不再欠阿斯加德什么，我同你们，恩断义绝。”

索尔冷笑一声：恩断义绝，说得如此轻巧。

不，洛基，我以阿斯加德名义在此起誓，你既生为阿斯加德人，死，我也要你的魂魄留在阿斯加德。

我对你，绝不放手！  
（未完待续）


	20. 邪神的秘密

回到约顿海姆的洛基脸色很不好，但霜巨人大军们都在欢呼庆贺胜利，连平时特别关注洛基的范达尔也因介意洛基向他隐瞒灭族侏儒国的事心情沉重了一路，没顾得上走在前方的洛基有些不稳的身影。

“范达尔……”

洛基刚呼唤出这个名字，下一秒就感觉头脑一阵晕眩，接着就失去意识要往前倒去。

听到呼唤的范达尔这才抬头看向洛基，看到洛基明显往前倾倒的身体，他赶紧快步向前接住洛基在怀里。

看见了怀里双眼紧闭的洛基吓人的脸色，范达尔才意识到洛基刚刚一直在硬撑。完全失去血色的脸上蒙了一层青灰，独属霜巨人的花纹也开始在洛基皮肤若隐若现。范达尔上次见洛基这种脸色是在洛基为给神后复仇而弄得自己腹部受伤回来那次，意识到洛基很可能身上有重伤，他顾不上洛基一直向他强调的君臣有别，命令属下快去找医师来王上寝宫，然后将洛基打横抱起快步往寝宫走去。

将洛基轻放在床上，范达尔看着轻陷在柔软被寝里脆弱的，同刚刚血洗侏儒国时的狠绝完全判若两人的洛基，心底的酸涩更深了一层。

洛基，我把你从索尔掌控中救出，是个错误吗？

范达尔起身帮洛基盖好被子，却被洛基手上那冰凉的触感生生冰了一下。虽然洛基一直在强调自己本体是霜巨人不怕冷，范达尔还是忍不住握紧了他的双手，一边向洛基传着神力，一边极想依靠自己的力量把眼前的这双手，这颗心，这个人，暖热。

这样想着，范达尔情不自禁地将另一只手伸到洛基脸上方，犹豫片刻，最终还是落在这张让他日日相见却日日思念日日牵挂的脸上。他仿佛失了神，像对待天下自己最在意也最易碎的宝物一样，轻柔地一下一下抚过。

如果你能把对索尔的感情移到我身上哪怕一点，你自己也能好受些，为什么总这样不肯爱惜自己？

“范达尔殿下，范达尔殿下……”

医师连叫了两声，专注于洛基的范达尔才猛然惊醒，赶紧收回手，起身让步，让医师诊断。

医师眼神异样地看了范达尔一眼，看着他视线还是没离开洛基，表情里是毫不掩饰的担心，甚至都没注意到自己对他的打量。

“王上是因战时的过度消耗而突然引起的昏厥，静心修养一段时间便可恢复，只是……”

“只是什么？”范达尔听到这个转折刚放下的心又提起来了。

“只是，属下之前的诊断似乎有误，小王子并未夭折，而是借助王上体内第三种力量奇迹般地活下来了……”

“你的意思是那孩子还在？”范达尔想这一定是洛基和索尔的孩子，虽然他心很痛，但想到洛基可能会因这个孩子的出现心中有所寄托，还是很希望这个孩子能顺利出生。

“是的。”

“那你所说的第三种力量是怎么回事？”

“属下也不是很清楚，只知道王上体内本有霜巨人和神域人两种力量，现在混入了似乎更强的第三种力量。目前发现这种力量是在保护王上，特别是在保护小王子，但今后对王上有没有威胁就不得而知了。具体还要王上醒来后说出这种力量的来源才能再做判断。”

从医师的描述中，范达尔知道了这种力量并非来自阿斯加德，洛基又见了什么人？难道是海拉？可她为什么要给予洛基这种力量呢？

难道，她想以此来控制洛基？

如果真是这样，范达尔突然明白了一直困扰他的那个问题：洛基为何突然一定要灭掉侏儒国，那里明明是有过他和索尔很多儿时美好回忆的地方，不应该只是为了报复索尔，大概是受了海拉的威胁。

“今天的事只要你、我、王上三人知道即可，我想你大概知道泄露王室秘密的后果。”

“是。”

“下去吧。”

范达尔又深深看了一眼洛基：等你醒了，我们需要好好谈谈了。

快点醒过来吧，不要再让我这样担心了。  
……

阿斯加德

索尔遭遇了人生中第一次战败，败在洛基手中，在他欣喜若狂地以为能再次带那个人回家时。  
尽管心被洛基伤得很痛，但这场战争实在来得过于突然，且在这个过程中有太多蹊跷，索尔还是强迫自己冷静下来好好分析这一切。

这场战争的几个疑点：洛基突然出现、目标明确地要灭族侏儒国、洛基体内奇怪的力量、远古冬棺呈现出的超脱索尔认知的能量、洛基对他未免有些过分的绝情。

索尔努力想把他们串起来，他越发觉得洛基的一系列变化是因为被某个未知的力量控制了，就像当初简被乙太控制一样。这样一切都可以解释了。某个神秘人或某种神秘力量将能量注入洛基体内借此威胁他以达到控制的目的，同时神秘人还将能量注入了远古冬棺，使得它呈现出超出它本身的能量，准备好这一切后他开始要求洛基帮他做事情，第一件事便是灭族侏儒国。

洛基完全没有必要灭掉整个侏儒国。这对他来说不仅耗费兵力、失去了能帮他做很多事的能工巧匠还会在九界引起争议，四面树敌。怎么想都是百害而无一利的事，洛基怎么会做呢？除非他是想杀一儆百，震撼九界其他国家臣服于他。但这样做未免过于冒险，洛基背后如果没有强大的合作伙伴是不可能做这样的决定的。

看来，不管洛基是否被控制，他的背后都有一股强大的力量。

而索尔之所以选择相信洛基是被控制，是因为凭着他对洛基的了解，洛基是属于那种喜欢当面说狠话刺激他，但如果真的离开了，洛基是不会这样记恨他的。洛基喜欢自己，索尔很确信这点，他只是不敢面对。而在战场上洛基对自己的绝情未免过于异常……

那么，这股控制洛基的强大力量究竟是什么呢？会是死去的劳菲吗？灭族侏儒国对谁最有力？难道是冥国女王——海拉……  
……

约顿海姆

夜幕降临，范达尔起身点亮了灯盏，灯光亮起的那一刻，他看到洛基开始有转醒的迹象。

“洛基……洛基……”

洛基梦见一匹漂亮的骏马正向自己奔来，但奇怪的是这匹马竟然有八条腿。而且虽然长了八条腿，这匹马也在努力狂奔，可它似乎怎么努力也无法来到自己身边，洛基甚至感受到了它因此而焦虑。后来，海拉出现，她飞到这匹骏马身上，用鞭子抽打它，奇怪的是洛基感到鞭子好像落在了自己身上。这时，索尔出现了，洛基很开心地想奔向他，可他发现他就像那匹八足骏马一样，使出了全身力气也无法靠近想靠近之人，正当他着急之际，索尔举起了雷神之锤，向八足马挥去……

洛基在范达尔的呼唤声中猛然惊醒。

范达尔看着洛基睁开眼睛中的惊魂未定，忍不住一把揽他在怀里，轻拍着他的背：“都过去了，没事了，没事了……”

“咳咳……”洛基轻咳了几声，轻轻推开范达尔，“我睡了多久？”

“半天了，你饿不饿？我吩咐属下给你去准备吃的，医师说……”

洛基捕捉到关键信息，范达尔在他昏迷的时候让医师检查了他的身体，他那些极力想隐藏的秘密……

“医师说了什么？”洛基在用疏离的声音告诉范达尔，他很不满范达尔私自帮他叫医师这件事，虽然这是为了他好。

“医师说你这几日需要静养，不仅为了你自己的身体……”说到这里，范达尔停了下，看了洛基紧盯着自己的眼睛，忍不住避开了他的目光，“也为了你肚子里的孩子……”

周围的空气仿佛凝固了，就在范达尔以为洛基不会开口说话时，他突然听到了洛基的笑声。

可范达尔听得出，洛基的笑声里没有开心，而是充满了无奈与嘲讽。

“洛基，别这样，你和索尔……”

“不，范达尔，你并不清楚这一切……”

“那你就告诉我。”范达尔终于忍不住要说出自己的心声了，“在外人眼里我是你的挚友，你的忠臣，你的生死之交。可只有我知道，你从不肯向我打开心扉，这让我很伤心。洛基，我可以忍受你不接受我对你的爱，可你如果连我对你的关心权利都收走的话，我真的很伤心。”

“唉，范达尔……”洛基看着眼中盛满痛苦的范达尔，深思了许久，终于开口，“我给你讲个故事吧。”

接下来，范达尔听了一个震撼也同时痛击他心的故事。

“九界依靠世界之树连在一起，世界之树培育支撑着九界，这个我们小时候都听老师讲过。这是世界的起源，可关于世界的尽头从小到大没有任何人提起过。我要讲的这个故事正是关于世界尽头的。”

洛基接着讲下去。

“世界之树下蕴含着丰富的水源，水源使得世界之树不断生长，枝繁叶茂。可生命常常与死亡的威胁相伴。世界之树下不仅有赐予它生机的水源，还有威胁着它的生命，在不断啃噬它根茎的毒龙——尼德霍格。而在尼德霍格掏空世界之树深根，它倒下的那一刻，九界便会迎来世界末日，而阿斯加德也会迎来它的末日——诸神黄昏。”

“那日起，世界上将不再存在宽容和善良，贪婪与恶毒会侵染整个世界，父子反目，兄弟残杀，战争、偷窃、杀戮、掠夺……一切丑恶的东西都被无限放大，那些被道德束缚的一切罪恶都在那天得到了释放。”

“巨狼芬里尔挣脱了诸神打造的锁链，开始向诸神复仇；巨蟒耶梦加得从海底泥床上醒来，掀起巨浪淹没了中庭，浪花甚至落到阿斯加德的彩虹桥上；南方火焰之国穆斯贝尔海姆的火巨人喷出火焰燃烧了阿斯加德的王宫与家园；冥国女王海拉乘着用死人指甲造的巨船，载着霜巨人和她的冥国军队大举入侵阿斯加德……阿斯加德终于未能抗住一轮又一轮的侵犯，终于走向灭亡。所有人，包括奥丁、芙丽嘉、索尔……一切神都没逃过死亡……”

“这是我在阿斯加德地牢时在书中看到的。”

“……真是个描述地生动到惊悚的好故事……”

“不，范达尔，其实这不是个故事”洛基深深看着范达尔，“这是个预言。”

“你还记得当年索尔曾因偷吃金苹果被父王惩罚当花农的事吧？”

范达尔点了点头，洛基继续：“其实那个金苹果被我吃了，索尔一口都没吃到。而且我利用金苹果偶然创造了一种神奇的魔法，吃下我加工过的金苹果的人可以看到书上任何被禁的文字。”

“我当时创造这种魔法是出于好奇，但没想到它真的帮了我很多，我学到也看到了很多被禁的黑魔法、史诗以及预言，这也同时导致了我后来性格变得阴暗，甚至父王不再喜欢我……”  
说到这里，洛基自嘲了一下，又继续说下去，

“用远古冬棺复活霜巨人是我读到的，命运女神关于诸神黄昏的预言也是我读到的。我刚开始并不相信，直到在逃离阿斯加德的路上，我听到了世界之树顶端公鸡古林肯比不断的长鸣警告，透过远古冬棺看到了尼德霍格对世界之树的摧残，以及世界之树明显的枯萎之状。直到到达约顿海姆，冬天本应过去，可春天却迟迟不来，我知道是诸神黄昏的另一预兆：芬布尔之冬要来了。约顿海姆将经历三个漫长的冬季，而这足以让霜巨人再次遭受灭族之灾。”

“所以你才这么急着攻打侏儒国？”范达尔试着联系着自己的疑惑。

“有这方面的原因。不过更重要的是接下来我要讲的。我有幸见到过命运女神，问起她关于诸神黄昏的事，她告诉我，诸神黄昏无法避免，除非这世界上出现一位能战胜黑暗，又不会被黑暗吞噬的新神，他来领导诸神打败海拉一行人，阻止诸神黄昏。”

“也就是说这个新神可以掌控黑暗，这让我想到了一个人……” 

“索尔。”范达尔接到。

“没错。但索尔还不够强大，以他现在的实力要他战胜海拉就是天方夜谭了。那个自小被太多光环围绕的家伙的确天赋异禀，但他的能力很难被激发到最大，因为他想要的一般都能轻易得到。”

“还是有例外的，比如说，你。”范达尔补充到。

洛基沉默了片刻，又继续：“你说得很对，我当时也想到了自己，若自己化身黑暗，凭索尔对自己的执着，他一定会想方设法去掌控黑暗，这样他就有可能成为那个阻止诸神黄昏的新神。”

范达尔听到这儿，突然有些恨刚才莽撞开口的自己：“不，洛基，你也可以成为这个新神的……”

洛基笑了：“我亲爱的朋友，谢谢你的信任，但我的确不行。我身体里有约顿海姆的灵魂，即使拥有了强大的能力，也很难保证自己不被黑暗吞噬，到时我甚至有可能亲手参与制造诸神黄昏。虽然很不甘心，但这世上只有索尔有资格成为那个新神。”

“母后的离世让我彻底下定决心。我爱母后，很爱很爱，她的离世让我心脏疼痛到难以呼吸。经历了简之后，我也清楚地了解到，我对索尔的爱并不比对母后的浅，想到诸神黄昏到来，他会死，我的心都会尖锐地疼痛。”

“所以那日你和海拉究竟商议了什么条件？”

“我希望她能帮我复活神后芙丽嘉，作为交换，她要走了我的约顿海姆灵魂。”

“这样你会被她完全掌控！她会以你的名义与世界为敌。你会成为她屠杀世界的傀儡！九界会视

你为最恶毒的魔鬼，全世界都会唾弃你！”

“是的，我会化身黑暗。”洛基笑了。

“然后被索尔亲手杀死……”范达尔有些不忍地说出结局。

“这是最好的结局不是吗？世界和我都得到了拯救。”

“可明明是你造就了拯救世界的索尔，你却要背着万世的骂名……”

“我骨子里的阴暗无法改变，这就是我的命运。”

“或许能改变呢？洛基我们可以一起试一试。”范达尔试图劝说洛基。

“不，这个人只能是索尔。”

“你和索尔皆生而为王，你们明明有同样的机会，你为什么要把他的生命与光荣看得比自己的都重要？你自已就不重要了吗？”范达尔有些急切地想劝固执走向自毁道路的洛基。

“不重要。”

“洛基……”

“因为我爱他。”  
（未完待续）


	21. 履约

因为海拉的那句“务必攻下侏儒国”，洛基不顾自己的身体，强行对远古冬棺注入了大量魔法，这才使得霜巨人大军能不断倒下再站起，一遍遍仿佛无尽头的卷土重来。

但这也很洛基的身体造成了很大耗损。

不过，海拉很满意洛基的狠绝，特别是带给她出乎意料的惊喜：灭族侏儒。这给她的冥国增加了不少劳力。

真是个很有潜力黑到骨子里的有用之才。

为了奖励洛基，也为了让他能安全产下自己的坐骑，海拉亲自向远古冬棺注入魔法，使它能够为约顿海姆创造一层保护膜，免受外族的骚扰。

洛基产下的会是个什么惊人的怪物呢？

真令人期待啊。

霜巨人大军自侏儒国一战结束后，接到了洛基亲自下达的专心操练，为接下来的大战做好准备的命令，便再也没见到他们尊敬的王上。

他们开始确实在认真练习着格斗，但出征的消息迟迟不来，不少霜巨人开始懈怠，在他们之中甚至开始滋生“反正有远古冬棺在，我们什么战打不赢，何必苦苦操练”这种思想。

范达尔得之后，他表情严肃地出现在大军操练场，他眼光凌厉地扫过眼前明显懒散很多的霜巨人大军，然后开口说出听不出情绪的话：“听说你们中有人想着有了远古冬棺，便没有打不赢的仗？”

霜巨人大军中早有人不服这个身材比他们娇小很多，却仰仗着王上的恩宠对他们颐指气使。

“比不上我们亲爱的范达尔大人，人家连远古冬棺都不用借助，有王上的恩宠便可以……”

周围爆发出大笑。

范达尔并没有如那个故意激怒他的霜巨人所愿那样愤怒叫嚣，而是对着他云淡风轻地一笑，张口道：“那你敢不敢和我练练？”

“乐意奉陪。不过万一伤到殿下，还请您多包涵。”霜巨人露出挑衅一笑。

“没问题。”范达尔依旧是面不改色的微笑。

操练场上，满满当当的霜巨人围成一个圈，中间是一大片空地，里面站着高大的霜巨人和强烈对比下简直是侏儒的范达尔。

一声怒吼下，霜巨人眼神瞄准范达尔狂奔而去，范达尔向前伸直一条腿，另一条腿曲起一个矮身自霜巨人腾跃起的身下滑过，成功躲过了一击。

身后的霜巨人身体重重落下，范达尔感觉脚下被高寒冻地无比结实的土地也跟着颤了颤。

很显然，霜巨人的主动出击扑了个空，和坚硬地面的猛烈接触令他感觉自己光裸的脚面被震地生疼。

周围一片叫好声更是加重了这个霜巨人的愤怒，他转身握起拳头更加凶狠地向范达尔冲去，拳头  
瞄准同样握剑向他冲来的范达尔，带着要将他打得脑浆迸流的力气向已近在眼前的范达尔挥去。

没想到眼前的范达尔突然消失，接着霜巨人便感觉自己心脏处一阵猛烈的刺痛。

他带着满脸的不甘，重重倒下。

空气中飞扬的尘土逐渐落地，每个霜巨人都是一副没反应过来的样子。

不过瞬间就有霜巨人反应过来这个神域人竟然杀了他们的同类，马上带领大家怒吼着朝范达尔冲过去。

范达尔下意识地抬剑于自己的头顶一挡，随后一阵强烈的金光自范达尔剑上发出，散发出的巨大光波猛地就将汹涌上来的霜巨人大军冲飞。

纷纷倒地的霜巨人再次睁开自己被亮光刺激地闭上的眼睛，却发现范达尔早已消失无踪。

空中传来范达尔的声音：“看到了吧，没有远古冬棺你们什么都不是，甚至连命都能轻易丢掉，这样的你们让王上如何带着你们上阵杀敌，统领九界？静心操练，让远古冬棺将你们的力量发挥到最强，而不是像今天这样被阿斯加德的战士轻易斩杀！”

声音消失了，大多数霜巨人被这段话刺痛了内心，他们开始敬佩这个不起眼却能量巨大的神域人，也暗下决心一定努力强化自身。

只有几个霜巨人互相交换着眼神，他们眼底都闪现着让人无法忽视的阴险。

突然被瞬移回洛基寝宫的范达尔稳了稳摇晃的身体，把还沾着霜巨人新鲜血液的剑收到剑鞘，换上轻松的表情看向洛基：“多谢相救啊，我又欠你一命了。”

“你既宣誓臣服于我，欠我的恐怕不止一命吧。”好听的声音自重重纱帐后传来。

“嘿嘿，没错，我的命、我的被控权都在您手里。洛基你别生气，那群霜巨人实在太不像话，需要有个人点醒他们。”范达尔丢掉了之前的冷静，有些着急地向洛基解释。

“你不必惊慌，你做得很好。”

“那还要麻烦你复活我杀死的那个霜巨人……”范达尔见洛基未真的动怒，放下心来，开始考虑接下来的处理。

“不用，没用的废物我为何要费力救他？而且，我也正想让他们看清楚，他们自己的处境。”  
范达尔听着洛基带着凶狠的话语，深深吐出一口气。

这确实是一个开疆辟土之王的样子。

“呃……”

一声压抑的痛呼自帐中传来，范达尔紧张地要掀开那重重帷幕进去。

“别进来！”里面传来一声费力的怒斥，“吩咐下去，谁都不许踏进这个房间半步，你也不行！你在外面守着，要是谁敢违命，杀了他……”

听着洛基口中倾泄出的凶狠，范达尔虽然心疼，但更怕洛基动怒伤到他自己。范达尔选择完全服从洛基，退出，关上房门，挺直身体，手扶佩剑，坚定地守在门口。

明显感觉到自己即将生产的洛基额头冷汗一层一层地冒出，长期不见人的他脸色刷白。他扶着自己高耸腹部内不安分地蠕动的胎儿，一下一下安抚引导着他，顺便一下下随着自己的动作调整着呼吸。

越来越痛，洛基感觉这次似乎比索尔曾让他体会过的每次疼痛，甚至他失去和索尔孩子的那次都痛，痛得仿佛自己的灵魂要生生得从自己体内被割离出去……

洛基在被疼痛折磨地几乎要昏死过去的瞬时候看到海拉来到他身边，微笑着看着他。

他拼劲全力伸出手，颤抖着抓住海拉的墨绿斗篷，嘴里费力地吐出：“复活……她……”

海拉的笑脸慢慢和芙丽嘉的重合了，洛基感觉自己仿佛看到芙丽嘉伸手抚在自己的头上，慈爱地说：“如你所愿，我亲爱的孩子……”

接着，在一阵突如其来深入骨髓，仿佛是拔筋抽骨的覆灭般的疼痛中，洛基还没来得及痛呼出声便陷入了无边的黑暗。

再睁开眼，洛基看到自己已产下的被海拉用布包裹着抱在怀里的婴儿，和漂浮在海拉身边正冲着他笑着眨眼的，他的约顿海姆灵魂……

只见海拉和那个灵魂相视一笑，然后慢慢走近自己身旁。

她打开包裹小婴儿软布，然后一只手在他上方轻轻一挥，绿色的碎光下，一匹八足小马出现在洛基眼前。

“你做得很不错，他长大后一定会成为我最得意的坐骑……”海拉忍不住向洛基展示她的杰作。

“神后呢？”洛基只看了一眼便转头盯着海拉，冷冷地问出这句。

“你总是这样着急……分不清对你来说真正重要的是什么……愚蠢”海拉重新直起身，帮小婴儿包好，“不过，我今天心情很好，你心心念念的神后芙丽嘉已经回到阿斯加德，回到她的丈夫和儿子身边。”

洛基认真地看着海拉给他打开的影像，看着芙丽嘉和索尔激动相拥，他终于在点点心痛又分外心安中闭上了双眼。

“我一向言而有信，可不向那些虚伪的神域人。”海拉收回影像，重新看向闭了眼的洛基，“你稍做休息，接下来，我领你看场好戏……”

阿斯加德

紧紧相拥着的芙丽嘉和索尔皆忍不住留下了久别重逢后的热泪，索尔看着母后流泪的脸庞，顾不得自己也是泪流满面，伸手为她轻柔地拂去泪水。

体会着死而复生后的母亲真切的体温与皮肤，索尔激动地开口：“您回来了就好，感谢您再次回到我们身边，感谢您……”

“索尔……我也很感谢命运能让我重新回来……”芙丽嘉同样激动无比。

“这些日子您遇到了什么？是谁带您回到我身边的，我要亲自去感谢他……”索尔满是泪水的脸上  
露出了孩子般开心的笑容，最后是对复活芙丽嘉者满心真挚的感激。

“是冥国女王海拉……”芙丽嘉顿了顿，又接着说下去，“也是你和洛基的姐姐……你们父亲唯一的女儿……”  
（未完待续）


End file.
